Konoha High School
by HuisClos
Summary: Highschool fic Meet Kakashi Hatake, the new teacher in Kononha High School. See how he handles his problematic class! Pairings inside UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Although the summary said something about Kakashi, this fic isn't all about Kakashi. Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, ItaOC.

The pairings mentioned above is the pairings I could think for now. About Shika… I can't decide whom he should be paired up with. Any suggestions? If you also have any idea about another pairings, especially Kakashi, feel free to tell me!

If there're some errors, plz forgive me since English isn't my language. Also I know there's already a lot of fics about this so forgive me if there're any similarities. They aren't done on purpose.

Note: "talking" 'thinking' _flashback_

Oh, and I will not and never change the main pairings, so don't bother asking!

That's all I think so now I'll stop and let you read. R&R!

Chapter 1 : Meet The Class!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another spring in Konoha, another year in Konoha High School. On the first day at the school, students are gathering in front of the announcement board, trying to find which class they went in.

And so did this first year student, Sakura Haruno. She scanned through the board until she found her name in the list of students in class 1-7. 'So, who are in my class?' she smiled as she continued scanning.

"OMIGOSH! I'm in the same class with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's eye twitched when she heard this familiar scream. "Ino-pig," she muttered after she confirmed her thought at the sight of her blonde rival including friend next to her screaming and dancing.

Sakura just sighed. She had known Ino since their kindergarten days and of course she knew about her friend's craziness about Uchiha Sasuke. Ino even became the president of Sasuke's fan club. But Sakura just cannot understand why exactly Ino did so much just for a certain guy.

"Whatever," she got rid of the thought, "So which class do you go to?"

"10-7"

"So, we're in the same class. Who else are in our class?"

"Let me take a look!" Ino began to scan the list. After a few second her jaw dropped to the ground. "Something's not right, I'll ask the teachers later. No, I have to get an explanation for this!"

"Hey! Just because we're in the same class with your crush doesn't mean that you have the right to say that!" Sakura protested, "Besides, I'm the one who should be upset now. I have Uchiha in my class means I couldn't get the best student title if I don't study a lot more harder!"

Ino, still looked shocked, replied, "It's not about that. I am worried about you, Sakura. You might not stand a chance. Just look at the name below yours."

"The name below mine? It's Hinata-chan. Why? She's clever, I know. But she's not as clever as Uchiha and I am more relieved to have her in my class than with him."

"No, I meant the name below hers."

Sakura looked at the list again. Then her jaw dropped to the ground. The name below Hinata's read Hyuuga Neji.

'NOOOOOOO!!!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Ugh, Ino, tell me that this is a dream."

"Nah. This is reality. I don't want me in having the two most popular and genius guys in my class is just a dream."

"Meany!" Sakura grumbled though she knew that Ino was joking, "And what's good about those boys anyway?"

"Sakura, you don't understand, do you?" Ino sighed, shaking her head; "They're the smartest and the coolest in this school. They are the aces of every sport teams. They are good in music. And they are from the two richest families that own the biggest companies!"

"Okay. So how come you like Sasuke better?"

"Oh, dear… Listen well. Neji comes from Hyuuga branch family. Sasuke comes from Uchiha main family. That means Sasuke has the better position in his family than Neji. And he will inherit more than Neji. Plus, I think Sasuke is more handsome and cooler!" Ino started to drool at the image of Sasuke," How 'bout you, Sakura? Which one do you like better?"

"I dunno and don't care. I've never been in the same class with them. And I've already got my hand full just to get rid of the fan boys namely Naruto and Lee and no, I don't want anymore boys to enter my life!"

"You know, not all boys are the same."

"I dunno, Ino. But I know that Uchiha and Hyuuga are Naruto and Lee's friends."

"Friends, huh? To me, it's Naruto and Lee trying to pick on them. But you know, sometimes that kind of relationship could be considered as friendship. Sometimes… Ahh, let's just stop talking about these crap! We're in the same class with Hinata and Tenten so there wouldn't be any problems."

"Right, I hope so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, not far from the girls, a group of boys were looking at them.

"Yeah, I'm in the same class with Sakura-chan!" one of them, a blue-eyed blonde named Uzumaki Naruto was jumping happily. "This year I'll surely have her as my girl!"

"No, the one who will have her as his girlfriend is me, the Azure Beast Of Konoha!" the other boy said.

"What?! Thick Eyebrows are you looking for a fight? Of course Sakura-chan likes me better, for I, Uzumaki Naruto, is the president of Haruno Sakura fans club!" Then Naruto started to laugh like a maniac.

"Shut your trap, Dobe! You're embarrassing us!" The raven-haired boy who was leaning on the wall said with an annoyed tone.

"Whaaat?! Sasuke-teme, you're just jealous because Sakura-chan likes me better don't you?"

"No, she likes me better," Rock Lee joined the argument.

"Like I would care about your girl," Sasuke answered coolly, then he looked at the white-eyed boy who was reading a book beside him, "Oi, Neji, lost in the book-world again?"

The boy, Hyuuga Neji, glared at him, then closing his eyes while replying, "It's better than making fun of those idiots, especially because idiocy is contagious."

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto already shouted, "What? Who did you call an idiot?"

"It was you, dobe." Sasuke answered, "And Rock Lee." Neji just smirked and closed his book. "Oh, dear, how did you guys managed to graduate anyway?" Sasuke mocked.

"WHAAT?!" Naruto charged to Sasuke, trying to punch him when suddenly the bell rang and Sasuke immediately left with Neji, leaving Naruto to hit the wall. "Arrgh, someday I'll beat the crap out of him!" Naruto groaned, walking to his class.

In the principal office…

"Principal Tsunade! Principal Tsunade!" a man with ponytail, Umino Iruka rushed into the office.

The principal, a young lady with pigtails, looked at Iruka with a confused look while her assistant, Shizune scolded, "at least knock the door!"

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"It's about class 10-7…"

"Oh, that… I just put all of the most problematic students there so they would be easier to handle," Tsunade answered, and then she took a bottle of sake. "Don't worry, Iruka, I've call him back to deal with them," she continued, sipping her sake.

"You mean… him?"

"Yep. Hatake Kakashi. Surely you've heard about him."

"But, he is… he was the cause of that incident!"

"Iruka-sensei, talking about that 'incident' is prohibited!" Shizune suddenly interrupted him, but Tsunade just replied in casual tone, "It's alright, Shizune, no one hear us. You too, Iruka, don't worry too much. You should remember that Kakashi-sensei had handled this kind of project before," she smiled, " And you should know your place, Iruka, for you are no longer their teacher."

"Hai…" Iruka answered, "But where is he anyway?"

Tsunade and Shizune just looked at each other with confused looks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HE'S LATE!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke looked at the blonde with an irritated look.

"Hey Shino, who is our homeroom teacher?" Inuzuka Kiba, a boy with short black hair asked his seatmate, Aburame Shino.

"Hatake Kakashi," Shino answered calmly.

"Hey, hey, I heard from my sis that he's experienced in handling classes that are difficult to control," Kiba said to the boys.

Well, since the teacher hadn't arrived yet, the class turned into chaos and the students formed they own group. Firstly, they are just chatting but then, some students decided to play poker. Some others take out their MP3 players and began to listen to them. But there are some who decided to continue chatting like the boys who sat on the left corner.

"So what? Are you afraid doggy-boy?" Naruto teased.

"What you?! Naruto, you dimwit, come back here!!!" Too bad Naruto already ran to the door, grabbing the board eraser on the way.

When Kiba finally caught up, Naruto had pulled out a chair and was standing on it, holding the eraser and grinning. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked loud enough for the entire class to hear it and turn their attention into the blonde.

Naruto grinned, "punishment for being late."

"Fool! I've told you before that he was experienced in handling pranks. There's no way he would fall in such trap!"

"Shh! He's coming!" Naruto jumped down and quickly returned to his seat, followed by the others. In a few seconds the class became peaceful.

Outside, they could hear footsteps. Everyone remained silent, waiting for the new teacher to come in.

And the door opened…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Alright then, I'll pair Shika with Temari, though it would take a while for her appearance. And still, if you have any idea about another pairings, feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

By the way, I'm Indonesian. R&R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Hatake Kakashi

Class 10-7, the class with the most problematic students. On the first day of school, just about 15 minutes after the bell rang; a thud could be heard inside.

The class became really quiet just after they saw their new teacher covered with chalk. Then, a few seconds later they all laugh in unison. Even the cool Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji smiled at the view.

It took almost a minute for the class to stop laughing while their sensei was cleaning the dust on his face and clothes. The teacher who had silver hair stood in front of the classroom. Half of his face was covered by mask, but judging from his eyes, surprisingly he was smiling. "Well, what to say," he said, "My first impression about you guys is… I don't like you guys."

Everyone sweat dropped. 'What's wrong with this guy?' they thought.

"Alright, I'm going to introduce myself. My name is Hatake Kakashi. And you guys can call me Kakashi-sensei. I'm not telling you my hobbies. And my likes and dislikes is none of your business. Telling you guys about my ambitions is not necessary too."

"In the end, we only have information about your name." Some of the students muttered.

Then Kakashi pulled out a paper and said, "Now I'm going to arrange your seat."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, consider it as a punishment from the prank you pulled before." Everyone glared at Naruto. Kakashi then began to read out the names and arrange their seat.

"… So next is Uchiha, and then Haruno. Uzumaki will be sitting next to Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji is with Tenten…"

Sakura approached her new seat. There, her new seatmate, Sasuke glared at her.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"What what?" Sasuke answered.

"Stop glaring at me."

"I am not glaring. For your information, Haruno, this is how I always look," Sasuke answered in his usual cold tone, "And don't you ever get in my way, or you'll wish you had never been born."

'WHAAAT?! This guy thought that he was the boss, huh?' Inner Sakura grumbled, 'Great, this is great. I'm going to get stuck with this human-ice-block-jerk for a year. Just as I thought, he's an ass just like the other guy next to me…' Namely Uzumaki Naruto, who was glaring at Sasuke with a jealous look, 'Kuso, that Sasuke-teme gets Sakura-chan for his seatmate.'

"A-ano, Na-naruto-kun…" Naruto turned his attention to the shy girl next to him. "Hei, Hinata-chan! So, you're my seatmate, huh?" He said while grinning. "Ha-hai… um, let's w-work hard fo-for this y-year."

It was very obvious that Hinata liked Naruto that everyone knew about it, except Naruto. Hinata tended to shiver every time she spoke to people that she wasn't close with. But although she had known Naruto for years, she still shivered every time she spoke to him followed by shades of pink on her cheek. Naruto, though, found her somehow strange and hadn't noticed her feelings toward him yet.

Hinata's cousin, Neji was a different story. He may be quieter than Hinata, but he was the confident one. Just like his rival, Sasuke, he's a human ice block who rarely spoke to anybody including his friends.

Tenten, being Neji's friend since childhood, already knew about this. She just sighed when she heard her name being mentioned after the Hyuuga genius. That would mean her tenth grade days would be boring because Neji rarely had the mood to chat especially in the middle of lesson. She felt happy, though. Well, she liked Neji, secretly. No one knew about that, even her best friends, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"OK, now get your pencils and put your bags in front of the class," Kakashi said after all of his students seated. "Ano, sensei, are we going to have a test?" Sakura asked, raising her hand.

Kakashi smiled, "Not really. I just want you to write 3 pages essay about yourselves and I'll collect it before break time. Your schedule will arrive after break time and of course you'll spend this day with me," then suddenly his tone became serious, "Write seriously or I'll make sure you won't graduate this grade."

Then he sat down and took out an orange book. Suddenly Naruto shouted, "Ahh, I know that book. It's a perverted book!" Everyone gave him a strange look, even Kakashi. 'Kids these days…' He thought and read the book.

'What's this? I'm having this bossy jerk as my seatmate and now my perverted teacher is giving me a stupid task,' inner Sakura grumbled.

'Humph, just wait, I'll make your life hell for giving me this stupid task and making me to sit with that Ino's friend,' inner Sasuke also grumbled and his mind was full of how to make that brat Kakashi's life suffer. Well, most of the students did, for they were pranksters.

They had a quiet moment for a while. Even Naruto and Kiba who were known as the loudest students in Konoha Junior High School history. Not because they were scared of Kakashi's warning though. It was more likely that they wanted to catch him off guard.

A few minutes later, Kakashi felt something hit him. He looked at his students. All of them were writing. He sighed and continued reading. Then something hit him again, followed by others. He looked again but his students were all writing quietly.

He read his book again. Then he felt it again. He looked at his feet. Paper balls. Surely his students made and threw them at him. He put down his book. This time, his students didn't stop. Then suddenly he pulled out a tennis racket out of nowhere and hit all of the paper balls away.

"Alright, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, prank time's over. Now get back to work!"

"Sensei," suddenly Ino raised her hand. "Yes, Yamanaka-san?"

'How could he remember our names anyway?' Sasuke thought, 'He's no ordinary teacher.'

"What lesson do you teach?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Well, I teach math."

'He's really no ordinary teacher. He's an idiot.' Sasuke thought while sweat dropping.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Wew, school starts again so it may takes time to update. But I'll update the story, promise!

Again thanks for the review. Well, I suppose Kakashi is a genius, but he doesn't act like one so I decided that he should teach math. I like Math and I think Biology is fun. In my end test for this semester my total score for science was higher than social science, when most people got higher score in social science than in science. I do understand, though, why people think science sucks.

About the pairings, I'd decided that it would be ShikaTem. I don't hate ShikaIno, but I like ShikaTem better and I already have a plot for them. Sorry, IceBABY101.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Conspiracy

Break time…

"KUSOOO!!!! That teacher is soooo annoying!!!" Naruto shouted, putting his tray on the table. He then sat down beside Sasuke and began to sip his ramen.

"Shut up, Dobe! You're just as annoying as him!" Sasuke replied with an annoyed tone.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, spitting the noodle his mouth used to munch into Kiba who was unfortunately sitting opposite to him. "Dobe, that's why I told you not to talk while eating," Sasuke said seeing Kiba chasing Naruto. Neji just shook his head and continue eating. "Really, why couldn't they just stay calm like the bugs?" Shino said examining a group of red ants on the wall. "How troublesome," Shikamaru said while playing with his ramen.

Just then the girls entered the cafeteria. Naruto seeing this, stopped running and waved, "Sakura-chan, I have a seat next to me reserved just for you!"

Sakura shook her head, "There's only one seat left there. I'd prefer to sit with Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, and Hinata-chan."

"But, Sakura-chan, there's no empty seat left beside the one Naruto mentioned," Tenten whispered to her.

Naruto heard that and then glared to some tenth year students who were eating near the reserved seat. They quickly got up and took their tray, and said, "Umm, you can sit here," to the girls.

Sakura hesitated at first, but Ino already take a seat -the one near Sasuke-. Tenten and Hinata followed suit. So she had no choice.

"So, any plans boys?" Sasuke opened up a conversation.

"Huh, what plan?" Naruto asked, confused.

"He's asking if you have any plan to get rid of our favorite teacher, idiot!" Kiba shouted while hitting his head.

"You know, Kiba, his favorite teacher is Iruka-sensei," Shino remarked, "while the one we're talking about is Kakashi-sensei."

"How troublesome. Let's just boycotting the class and watch the cloud at the roof," Shikamaru said.

"That's not fun, Shikamaru. There's no lesson today so there's no point doing that," Neji responded. Everyone nodded. "Besides, there's no point boycotting the class just to see the cloud," Naruto added.

"But munch that's Skikamaru's munch hobby munch after all," Chouji replied while munching his chip.

"How about this, we're going to boycott the class tomorrow and then hang out somewhere else," Sasuke said. "Let's just pretend to be good students in front of our dear sensei for today," He added with a sly smirk. Everyone nodded and grinning.

"Wait a minute!" Suddenly Sakura stood up, her hands were placed on her hips, "What kind of students are you guys? You CAN'T boycott the class!"

The boys looked at each other. Sasuke grinned, Neji smirked, Shikamaru did the same, Kiba and even Naruto laughed, well, really hard.

"Uhm, Sakura-chan, I think you're in trouble," Tenten whispered.

Suddenly Sasuke moved quickly and pinned Sakura on the wall. "I've told you before, Haruno, don't you ever try to get into my way or I'll make your life as bad as hell," he threatened in a very sly tone. He gazed straight at her eyes –or stared?-, which made her shiver. In spite of that, she still kept a stern look on her face, hoping that it would make Sasuke release her.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Sakura felt Sasuke's breath under her nose. Then she realized that they nose were only an inch apart which caused her to blush a bit.

Sasuke realized that too. Although he didn't blush but his heart started to pound really fast. He slowly released her and said, "forget about the plan, I'll come up with something new later," before leaving.

Just then Sakura fell down to her knees. 'So this is the famous cold hearted school bully Uchiha Sasuke… His eyes are surely scary…'

"Sa-Sakura-chan, are you OK?" Hinata asked in panic. Tenten immediately approach her and shook her body, "Hello, earth to Sakura? Are you there, Sakura?"

"I'm alright, Tenten-chan. You can stop shaking me now."

"Ooops, sorry," Tenten apologized and then she helped Sakura to stand while Hinata handed her a glass of water. Naruto wanted to help to but Sakura sent him a death glare so he gave up.

Meanwhile, Ino was staring at Sakura with a hint of jealousy. No one noticed, except Shikamaru…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teacher's room…

Kakashi was reading 'Icha, Icha, Paradise', while the teachers gave him strange looks, whispering something like, "How come this person become a teacher?" But it's just very Kakashi-like to ignore them.

Then he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head. Sarutobi Asuma was standing behind him, smoking as usual, asking, "Hey, how's your class?"

Kakashi smiled and answered, "It's okay. The students are nice, sweet, and cute." Asuma sweat dropped, but then grinned, "Same ol' Kakashi. Welcome back, I guess?"

"Excuse me," another teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, approached them, "You're Kakashi-sensei, right?"

Kakashi nodded with a smile and whispered to Asuma, "So, it seems a new chick is joining in after I left, huh?" "Don't bother, Kakashi. She learned karate. She could beat you into pulp in a sec."

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked in a curious tone.

"Ahh, nothing, nothing," they answered sheepishly.

"Let's have a proper introduction, shall we? My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I teach Biology. I started working here last year," She bowed, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Ahh, you don't need to be so polite to me," Kakashi smiled, "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I teach Math. Yoroshiku."

"So, what is it, Kurenai-sensei? I mean, it's not like you to get interested in, uh, other teachers," Asuma asked carefully since he didn't want to make Kurenai mad.

Kurenai sat down at a vacant seat near them. Then, resting her chin on her hands she said, "Just asking a few questions. Do you mind?" She looked at Kakashi. Kakashi just simply shook his head, "What is it, Kurenai-sensei?"

"I heard that you used to teach here several years ago and you were the homeroom teacher of the class that consist of students similar to your present class."

"Yes, that's right." Kakashi nodded and flipped his book open.

"I would like to know what kind of students they are and how to deal with them."

"Well, I can't say much… Here's one advice, be careful of paper balls…"

Kurenai sweat dropped. Asuma smirked, "Heh, that's better, his last class put some firecrackers on his chair." Kurenai sweat dropped even more. Suddenly, she saw a figure running out of the room.

Kurenai stood up, glancing at the door. No one was there. 'Strange…'

"Kurenai-sensei?" Asuma called her, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, "nothing." Then she went back to her seat, her chin resting on her hands again. She was almost sure that the figure was a student.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran out of the teacher's office. She stopped after she found Hinata, Tenten, and Ino in front of their class.

"Sakura-chan, how is it?" Hinata asked after Sakura stopped running.

"Have you told the teachers about them?"

"No," she said, trying to catch her breath, "I don't think they would take my warning seriously. Or even the prank."

"Sakura-chan?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! My mother banned me from the computer until I receive my report.

More reviews, thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Mess

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ahh, sorry I just… umm, I think I had a headache."

"You sure you're okay?" Tenten asked, placing her hand on Sakura's forehead. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, probably just because of lack of sleep. My neighbours were so noisy. I can't even get a good night sleep."

Then she dragged her friends to the class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the boys were still in the cafeteria. Sasuke was staring at Shino, who was typing something in his laptop, impatiently. The others were all unusually quiet. The memory about Sakura scolding Sasuke disturbed their minds.

"I got it!" Shino said as he stopped typing. The others immediately gathered in front of the laptop.

It was clear that Sasuke had asked Shino to hack into the school database. Although Sasuke was better at computer, followed by Neji, he usually had Shino to find the information about their next victim, namely Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi, age 26, he taught here 3 years ago but then he moved to the United States…"

"See! He really had taught here before!" Kiba shouted.

"Ah, just shut up!" Naruto replied. And in a second they had started another argument.

Shino looked at Sasuke, apparently asking if he should stop them. Sasuke, however shook his head and told him to continue.

"Hey, look, he wears the mask in his picture!" Chouji said.

"Too bad, I want to see his face."

"Really? I think he has beaver teeth or something that he has to cover it up."

"Oi, oi, I thought we were going to discuss about how to make him suffer NOT what's behind his mask," Neji said in an annoyed tone, making everyone shut up. Well, they knew what would happen if they pissed Hyuuga Neji off.

"How about his education?" Sasuke asked ignoring them. "Blank," Shino answered, "They didn't fill it. Seems they already guessed that we'll break into the database so they left most of the information blank."

Silence occurred again. No one dared to speak at the sight of pissed off Uchiha Sasuke and annoyed Hyuuga Neji. Except…

"Man, I can't believe that Haruno-girl would did that!" Kiba groaned. Actually, he didn't really have a point there. But Kiba just liked to say anything that crossed his mind especially when he was bored. Needless to say, that habit sometimes had caused him trouble.

Usually, Shino was the only one who willingly gave his time to give response to Kiba's chattering, though Kiba found this annoying. But this time, it was Sasuke who gave him the response.

"Hmph, it's not like I'll let her go with that," he said, folding his hands and gave Kiba his infamous shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you glare. Kiba took the message and sighed.

Naruto, who had been surprisingly quiet suddenly jerked out. "Oi, Sasuke, that's enough! She doesn't even know you and you've scared her enough!"

Sasuke glared at him, "So now it's your turn to scold me. I know you like that girl and that you had some useful information about her."

"What?! How could you figure out?"

"Idiot, you've just been tricked," Kiba said, "and I though you won't fall for it because you've fallen for it a lot of time."

"So, Naruto, mind sparing us with the info?" Sasuke said in a sly tone.

Naruto seemed to tremble a bit. After a minute of silence, suddenly he spoke up, sticking his tongue out, "Hah, like I would tell you anything!" And then he quickly ran out of the cafeteria leaving the others with a big question mark, "What the hell?"

"So, is there someone else who knows about her?" Sasuke asked calmly as if nothing had happened.

Shino nodded, "She's the only daughter of the president of Haruno Corporation. Quite a big company though not as big as yours and Neji's."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked in disappointment.

"Wait, there's more. She got almost perfect in her final exam but it seems she wasn't really good at sport."

"Hmm… But the information we need is something like what she's scared of or something that could be used as blackmails."

"Well, if she comes from Haruno family, there's no wonder she scolded us. I heard from my uncle that they're really strict to her since she's the only heir of the company," Neji said without even looking at them.

"Yeah, she rarely spoke in class and always focused on the lessons. I heard no one knows what she's scared of," Kiba added.

"Hm, so the only option left is to ask that Ino."

"Stop it, Sasuke!" finally Shikamaru decided to joined in, "What's the matter with you today? It's not like you to pick on girls anyway."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru in anger. Seemed like he had enough. He clenched his fist and got up, trying to punch him. However,

"Calm down, Sasuke!"

Neji suddenly got up and held his fist. He glared at Sasuke, signaling that what Shikamaru said was right. Sasuke then, loosen his fist and tuned back.

"Tch, fine."

Then he left without saying anything. While the rest of his group watched his back, breathing heavily (except Neji).

"Phew, it has been a long time since I saw him so enraged," Chouji said, wiping his sweat.

"Yeah, Neji, how could you just stay calm and have the guts to stop him?"

But the boy questioned just took his book and leave…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung since half an hour ago. But there was no sign that Kakashi would come to his class. And of course, his class turned into chaos again. No teacher bothered to come and told them to be quiet because everyone knew what would happen if they did so.

Sakura stared at the door impatiently. She took a quick glance at her watch.

Inner Sakura with veins popped on her forehead: 'What's taking him so damn long?! Ugh, how could someone like him become a teacher? I bet he will resign after a week… wait, he just taking the prank as an easy joke. Useless teacher…'

Sakura glanced at her seatmate, 'And I have this Mr. Oh-I'm-so-cool beside me.'

Sasuke had been quiet and looked annoyed since he entered the class. He didn't look at her even a glance and began staring at the window as he sat down.

At first, Sakura didn't bother, but after a few minutes she decided to speak up.

"Uchiha-kun, you look troubled. What's up?" She tried to be as friendly as possible. But her seatmate didn't give her any response.

"Hei, I said what's up."

A vein popped on her forehead. She then, approached him and spoke loudly near his ear, "Hellooo, I'm speaking to you!"

Which caused Sasuke to jerk out, holding his ear.

"What the hell?"

"Finally. Awake now, Uchiha-kun?"

"What do you want, Haruno?"

"Nothing. Just seeing the great Uchiha Sasuke staring at the window for approximately half an hour tiring me out."

"So?"

"I think I'll just wake you up."

"Hmph, just as I thought, you and that persistent Ino just the same, so annoying."

To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura put her hands on her waist and scolded him, "What?! I don't care if you call me annoying or what, but I'd never forgive you if you insult my best friend!"

"Well then, I just said it out loud, I hate anyone like you girls. You girls are just annoying, bossy, and selfish!"

"What?! Say that again and I will…"

"Will what? Kill me?"

"Why you?!"

In just a few minutes, the only noise inside class 10-7 was their argument. While the rest of the students stared at them, eyes twitched, with sweatdrops in silent.

Their argument would have last forever if only Kakashi hadn't come so sudden and said, "Well, what do we have here? A lover's quarrel."

Both Sakura and Sasuke immediately stopped and looked at the other directions, hiding the shades of pink on their cheeks. Then after a few seconds, they had calmed down and then they shouted, "We aren't!"

Kakashi grinned, "Oh really? You don't need to hide it you know. My, my, kids these days…"

Before Sakura and Sasuke could respond back, Ino and Naruto had already shouted back, "LIKE THEY SAID, THEY AREN'T!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school at the schoolyard, Iruka was sitting on a bench, sighing. He was actually more worried about his ex-students, especially Naruto, then the teacher who was unfortunate enough to teach them.

Just then, he heard a chuckle. Iruka began to shiver as the chuckle became louder. He then began to search for the source, only to find Kakashi was hiding inside the bushes behind him, reading his perverted novel.

Iruka screamed. He felt relieved, surprised, and annoyed in the same time. At least it was Kakashi not ghost or monster. But then, who would expect him to be there? Not to mention the book he was reading, I mean, what kind of teacher read that book?

"Kakshi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry, they kicked me out from the teacher's office because I laughed too loud, so I decided to read here. By the way, though you know my name, I think I've never seen you around."

"Of course. I'm a junior high school teacher. My name is Umino Iruka."

"Oh, I see. Bye!" Kakashi waved his hand.

At first Iruka just stood there without saying anything. But then,

"Please wait!"

Kakashi turned, "What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"I have something to tell you. Would you mind listening?"

Kakashi smiled, "Sure, why not?"

----------------------------------------------

Tbc

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: Sakura's Worst Day

"Arrgh!!! That pervert! How could he mistaken you and Sakura-chan as a couple?!" Naruto screamed like a freak, pointing at Sasuke in anger. He, Sasuke, and Neji were walking near the school gate just after Kakashi dismissed them.

"Shut up, dobe! Everyone is staring at us, thanks to you," Sasuke replied coldly, "And for your information, I don't have that sort of relationship nor any feelings about her."

Naruto scowled. He wasn't satisfied with the answer. He had a bad feeling about that. Well, you could say that he was sometimes surprisingly sensitive. Not in Hinata's case, of course, but sometimes, he was the one who found out if there was something wrong about his friends. And then that feeling told him that Sasuke and Sakura had feelings for each other.

However, before Naruto could say something about that, a figure from above was coming towards them. They all dodged and the figure hit the ground.

"Dammit, thick eyebrows! That was dangerous y'know!" Naruto shouted at Rock Lee who was trying to get up after his attempt on striking at his "rivals" failed.

Everyone now was looking at them. They all gave the boys strange looks and sweatdropped. But no one bother

"Now that's my rivals!" Lee said, patting his trousers, "Always be able to dodge my surprise attack."

"You know, I don't call that "surprise attack", Lee," Neji replied just as cold as how Sasuke always responded to Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, "yeah, since you were screaming like an idiot when you tried to kick us."

But Lee didn't listen to their comments. After getting rid of the dust on his clothes, he pointed at Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke. I shall now declared you as my rival in love."

"What the-" everyone shocked at Lee's remark. It was obvious and understandable that Lee had think of Sasuke as one of his rivals in sport but heck, a rival in love? And everyone knew that Lee had a crush on Sakura. They also knew that Sasuke and Sakura hadn't known each other until today. Needless to say again that it was almost impossible for them neither to fall in love at the first sight nor to fall in love for each other so sudden. How could Lee manage to have that kind idea in the first time?

"What do you mean, Lee?"

Sasuke was also confused. He had better cleared his name fast. The Haruno girl had quite a lot of fans out there, though not as much as his or Neji's. And what would the Dobe say about this? Naruto would surely try to send him to hell if he believed that thick eyebrows' words.

"Don't pretend to be innocent! I heard from your teacher that you and my dear Sakura were a couple!"

"NANI?!" Sasuke and the fan girls/boys screamed. 'I'll kill him!' Sasuke thought in anger.

Naruto was trying to add something to make Lee split all of the information he knew, since first he didn't believe in Lee and second, he didn't believe in Kakashi either. But when he realized the time he jolted and grabbed Sasuke and Neji then began to sprint fast. Even before Sasuke had any chance to give any explanation.

"Dammit, I'm lateeeeeee!!!"

Everyone just stared blankly. Then as soon as they recovered, they went back to their previous activities. It all happened everyday, so they were already used to see Lee's attempt on attacking the three. Though some still found that strange.

Sakura, along with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, who were happened to be there, was one of those who found that strange. Though she didn't have time to think about that as she was then filled with rage.

Inner Sakura: 'Arrgh, what the hell? That crazy teacher! Me and that Ice Bastard?! Hell no!'

"Ano, S-Sakura-chan… I-I think we ha-have a problem h-here…" Hinata's trembling voice got her back to the earth. And just her luck, Sasuke's fan girls who had found her there were giving her how-dare-you-take-my-dear-Sasuke-kun glare.

"Uh oh, RUN!!!" Tenten grabbed Sakura and ran as fast as she could. Hinata and Ino followed them, but they couldn't catch up with her, who was the fastest female sprinter at school.

Few minutes later, Ino and Hinata were catching her breath. "Tenten-chan!!! Don't run so fast! We don't have that devilish speed and stamina you have."

Tenten grinned, "Sorry." Then she glanced at Sakura who looked pale, "Sakura-chan, you OK?"

"I'll just be honest. I wanna puke." Sakura was down to her knees, breathing heavily, "you dragged me and speeding so fast that my legs could barely catch up."

"Aww, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to save you from those rabid fangirls," Tenten apologized, "but really, that Kakashi-sensei, I've never thought that he would do such a thing."

"Ugh, I've always thought that that teacher wasn't normal," Sakura got up and turned to Ino, "by the way Ino-chan, you seem so quiet today. What's up?"

"Oh, really? Maybe because I'm still sleepy. You know, holiday makes you to become lazier and changes your nap schedule," Ino grinned, but her expression and voice showed her friends that she was hiding something. Another thing that made them certain was Ino, was the most energetic and talkative one even though she hadn't got any sleep for 3 days. But, they just decided not to talk about that anymore.

"So, what are we talking about?" Ino asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Ino-chaaan!!!!"

"Duh, I was joking!" Ino grinned, "and to me that sensei is a bit weird."

"To me he's completely freak."

"And by the way, Ino-chan, it's not like you not to get mad at him. You know, you usually got mad when someone match Sasuke with girls other than you."

"Why should I? I believe in Sakura-chan. And I know that she has no interest in him."

"Ino-chan…"

"Soooo Sakura-chan, tell me, the man of your dream!"

"Argh, Ino-pig, you were looking for this!"

"Split out, Sakura! Today we shall make you do!"

Inner Sakura: 'Great. After the perverted teacher and the Ice Jerk Uchiha Sasuke now it's Ino-pig. This is surely my worst day!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

Author note: This chapter is a bit short but the next chapter may be long. Don't worry; I still haven't forgot Iruka and Kakashi. They will talk on the next chapter.

To fRenZ4EveR: Pairings are SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTem, ItaOC.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, once again thanks for the reviews. Sorry, I updated late again. School assignments are killing me!

To ShikaTema fans please be patient for a while, it will take some time before the sand sibling's appearance and Temari will be 3 years older than the rest because I need Gaara to be as old as Sasuke and others in my fic. Hope you'll be patient!

About other pairings, you could give me your idea and I'll think about it. Especially for Ino and Kakashi. I dunno if I should put more OCs 'coz I think I've already had enough at my story (there'll be some Ocs mentioned later)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Loudmouth and Strikes

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kakashi and Iruka were sitting inside a ramen shop. Kakashi, still reading his beloved orange book, sipped his drink, waiting for answer.

"It's about your students."

Kakashi sighed, 'not this again…' Most teachers have been talking about this since the moment he stepped into the school. Like how he will endure his class, told him how his class had a record of making teachers and students dropped out, or giving him pain killers and some other medicines such as for stomachache (in case his students put something in his food) and for burns (judging from the experience 3 years ago when he returned to the teacher's office with sore ass after his students put firecrackers on his seat).

"Most of your students used to be my students."

Kakashi looked at him, interested. Maybe he could use some blackmails on his beloved students. "And?"

Iruka took a deep breath. "Before I continue, can I ask you something?" Kakashi answered with a nod. His eyes may back to his book but his ears were listening well. Iruka continued, "How did you managed to control your previous class?"

Kakashi twitched. As far as he could remember, no other teachers had ever asked him about this. They only cared about why he could stand being in such a problematic class without being stressed out. Oh, also include how could a perverted being like him could ever become a teacher in the first place.

'Oh well, guess I have to answer that question.'

"I have various ways, Iruka-sensei. Why do you ask anyway? They have graduated and you don't need to handle them again, right?"

"It's not like that. Just curious," Iruka answered, smiling sheepishly. 'Maybe I should add that I'm worried.'

Kakashi read his worried mind and smirked. "Ah, I see. Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I don't use violence."

Iruka blinked for a while after hearing Kakashi's words. "How could you…"

"Well, if you were their teacher and still working as a teacher without any trace of ever being sent to a mental hospital means that you could endure them. And from how you asked and told me that you were their teacher, it seems that you were quite respected."

Iruka looked at his feet, "Respected huh? Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But yes, I do care about them and really worried about them."

"That means that this class is better than my old one. But really Iruka-sensei, I've never thought that any teacher would care this much about their students. Not when they are really as naughty as they say."

"They are actually not that rebellious. It is just because fate is playing cruel on them. I mean, they just have problems in their lives and have no one to comfort them. I understand that clearly since I used to be the same with them."

Their ramen were served and Iruka began to reach his chopstick. "Oops, sorry, I talked too much about myself. Back to the problems, I'll tell you everything I know about your students."

Kakashi gave an "hmm" as an answer. Iruka then continued.

"Though you said so, in fact I don't really know all of their problems. But, well the one I know most is Uzumaki Naruto. He is like a younger brother to me."

Kakashi closed his book. He seemed to be interested.

"He is an orphan. His parents left him in front of Kouen Orphanage when he was just 10 months. So he doesn't know who are his parents."

"Kouen Orphanage…" Kakashi rested his chin on his hands, "If he was there then he's…"

"It seems you've heard about it. The treatment to the children there wasn't good and there were rumors spreading about the owner of the place. You've also heard that when the orphanage was closed, the children there became pickpockets or muggers to afford living."

Kakashi gave no response. "Then Mr. Sarutobi, you know the mayor, found him and raised him," Iruka finished his story.

"So, now he lives with the mayor?"

"No, he lives alone. The mayor gives him a house and some money. He also pays for his education. But the first time he went to school, some parents disagree with it."

"You mean they just couldn't stand the fact that a street punk who had caused chaos in the city being in the same room with their children since he could affect them to be just like him."

"Exactly. And they told their children not to be friend with him."

"So then, no wonder he likes to pull a prank."

"Well, actually, that's… uh…"

"Yes?"

"Ahh, nothing, nothing."

Kakashi gave Iruka I-don't-believe-you look. But he decided to do nothing about it.

"So, can you tell me about Uchiha Sasuke and the Hyuugas?"

"Ahh, about them," Iruka answered, thinking hard for the best words before he continued, "The lady Hyuuga, Hinata, she has no problems, only she's too shy. But the boys, both Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji… Well, they are the most difficult to handle. I don't know much about them. It's really difficult to make them share their problems with us, teachers and their families' wealth keeps us from asking too much. We could simply lose our job just because we pissed them off. I recommend you to be careful and try to talk to them after you get most of your class at your side. That, if you've enough guts."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments before Iruka and Kakashi had the conversation, Naruto was with Sasuke and Neji in front of a garage.

"Phew, made it," Naruto said in relief.

"Well, that's good for you. Dobe." Naruto could feel something cold behind his neck. It was rare for Neji to use name-calling and when he did, it meant that he was angry.

"Right. Can your small brain figure out that I have something more urgent and important to do?" Sasuke added, giving more fear to Naruto. Of course he was mad. He still needed to explain something to Sakura's fan boys and Lee before they could come up with some plans to murder him (He didn't bother explaining to his fan girls because it'd be better if they just left him alone after finding out he already had a girlfriend. That was near impossible, though.).

Neji was just mad because when Naruto dragged him he almost hit countless boxes, people, rabid fan girls, and other random things. And he missed an interesting show, namely seeing Sasuke trying to explain to the fan boys that he had no relationship with Sakura. He could have just gone by himself and they would catch up after the business ended.

Naruto was cornered. Having the two geniuses as your enemy at the same time and the same place would mean you would find yourself in the most bottom area of hell. But Kamisama gave him mercy. Just then a figure came out from the garage.

"Uzumaki, y'punk! Not only you're 1 minute late, you're also making fuss in front of my place. Now come over here and help me out with these, y'hear!" Maybe not. A forty-year old man scolded Naruto, not even cared or knew that Sasuke and Neji were also there.

"What you, senile old man! Only one minute late and you're scolding me like I've just killed your wife!"

"Y-you punk! I'll teach you some lessons!"

"There they go again." Neji and Sasuke watched the two they considered as idiots doing their daily routine. There was no point in stopping them. So they just watched and sighed. 'Well, I guess there's still tomorrow.'

Sasuke went back to his thinking again. 'Dammit that teacher. Why would I have Ino's friend as girlfriend? Kamisama knows it too well that I detests that girl from the bottom of my heart. And that girlfriend thing reminds me to…'

"Oi, Sasuke!" Neji's calling got him back to the earth.

"What's it?"

"Just want to remind you, just because he's back doesn't mean you could release your anger at others."

'Strike one.'

Ah, yes. He was really upset that morning. Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi came back the day before and he had never liked his brother. Back then they were really close. But since their parents' treatment to he and his brother that was completely different, jealousy started to grow in Sasuke's heart. His parents, especially his father, were always proud of Itachi and they always think that everything Sasuke had done was never better or as good as his brother's. And then yesterday he came back to Japan after being in United States for 3 years.

"Oh yeah, I've also heard about what he said when he came back."

'Dammit, strike two.'

Flashback 

_All of the members of Uchiha family gathered at the Uchiha Mansion. They wanted to welcome the eldest son of the head of the family. Itachi arrived a bit late and when he arrived, after greeting his parents he approached Sasuke._

"_Long time no see, little brother…"_

"_Hn."_

_Itachi smirked at his brother's response. There's nothing better than teasing his younger brother._

"_So, have you got any girlfriend?"_

_Sasuke almost fell off from his chair. After 3 year being apart, the first thing he asked was if he had a girlfriend or not._

"_Judging from your response, the answer must be no," he chuckled evilly._

"_Right, as if you already have one currently or back then when you were at my age."_

"_Hey, I skipped grades! And I'm not interested in older women," Itachi protested. "As for currently, it's a secret."_

_Sasuke just muttered, "Yeah right" and looked away. But before he tried to leave Itachi whispered something to his ear, "You know Sasuke, I have a feeling thatt you'll fall in love this year."_

_End of flashback_

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's mind growled. That so-called brother must also be the one who informed Neji about that.

"And? Do you also believe in that ridiculous statement?"

Neji became silent for a while, thinking. Then he answered, "Unfortunately, Sasuke. I didn't believe in that at first but after seeing through this day I found out that it's possible."

"Oiiii!!! Sasuke, Neji, your bikes are done!" Naruto's loud voice broke the conversation.

"Dobe, you don't need to shout that loud! We're only 3 meters apart," Sasuke answered, annoyed. He and Neji had been doing their favorite hobby for vacation, street racing. However after being used in the cold winter everyday and after Naruto borrowed them for the same purpose, their motorbikes broke down. So they got Naruto to repair them for free.

Neji walked passed Sasuke whispering, "And I think you're losing your bet Sasuke, you seem to be interested in that Haruno girl."

'Strike three. I need to get outta here.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the ones who review. Extra thanks for the ones who give their ideas. Btw, could anyone tell me what are Sasuke's mom and dad's name?

I'm still waiting for your ideas. Or you could support others' ideas. Oh, and in this fic, Hinata will call Neji "Neji-san" 'coz they're in the same age. Neji will still call her "Hinata-sama" though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: When Things Are Getting Worse

Sakura stood in front of the school gate, staring in horror. A band of her fan boys gathered in front of her, in tears, led by Rock Lee.

"Sakura-san…" Lee said, sniffing, "sniffAre you happy sniff to be with sniff Uchiha sniff?"

"Please tell us, Sakura-chan! Why do you choose Uchiha over us all?"

"Yeah, what does Uchiha have that we don't?"

Before Sakura could response, another band of fan girls (Sasuke's) came and shouted something like, "of course money, wealth, handsome face, coolness, genius, and so on."

Sakura felt like she had been driven into craziness. She was surrounded by Sasuke's fan girls, who were insulting her and worshipping Sasuke, and her fan boys, who were insulting Sasuke and worshipping her. She wanted to make them shut up but with all off the noise, no one would hear her.

The tension got higher and higher. Sakura had enough. She tried to sneak up and leave them, but then she bumped into someone. She looked at him. Uchiha Sasuke.

"KYAAAA- umph," Sakura shouted but Sasuke quickly covered her mouth.

"Idiot," Sasuke hissed, "They'll got us!"

"U-uchiha-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, after Sasuke released her.

"I wanted to enter the school gate when I found that the entrance was blocked by them," Sasuke answered coldly, looking at another direction to hide a little shade of pink at his face, after realizing that he and Sakura had been too close, unconsciously. Then a few seconds later he realized what he had done. He blinked a while.

'Wait, did I just blushed?'

"So how could you -?"

"I jumped over the wall," Sasuke quickly answered before Sakura could finish her question. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Alright Mr. Genius, now could you help me get out of here?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. He noticed soon that it wasn't the right time to argue so he nodded.

Sasuke pulled Sakura until they got out of the crowd. But what's waiting them were out of question. More fan boys/girls, the one who didn't believe Lee, could be sighted quitting the school. It seemed that they heard the argument and decided to help. They all stopped at the view. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were holding hands. Well, actually Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist to help her get out of the crowd, but who would believe them was another story.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are late…" Ino mumbled.

"Yeah, it's not like them to be late anyway," Tenten added.

"Maybe they are in trouble. Or they aren't feeling well," Hinata joined.

"Oh, that's too bad. We have PE today," Tenten said.

"Tenten-chan, only you and the boys love PE."

Suddenly, the door opened. An upset Neji entered the classroom.

"Yo, Neji!" Naruto greeted but he received no response. But it was the Hyuuga Ice Block; Naruto would tremble in fear if Neji replied in the same manner as him. Naruto just added, "Looking forward to beat you in PE!"

Neji stopped. "I pass," he said, taking a seat. Naruto's eyebrow knit. Did Neji just say that he wasn't looking forward for PE?

"Hey, it's rare to see you don't show any interest in PE," Tenten greeted him. Neji looked at her by the corner of his eyes, "you will feel the same. After knowing who our teacher is."

"Huh?" Tenten looked at him, confused, "How do you know who our teacher is after all?"

"Lee told me."

Tenten thought for a while, "if it's Lee, then…" Suddenly she looked like as if she had been struck by lightning, "don't tell me it's him!"

Neji nodded.

"Oh no!" Tenten gasped.

"W-what is it, Tenten-chan?" Ino was surprised at Tenten sudden change of attitude.

"NO, I don't want to talk about it right now. Oh my Kamisama, why don't you let me have a nice memorable school life?" Everyone sweat dropped at the freaking Tenten.

Hinata approached Neji, "Umm, Neji-san, who is this teacher?"

Neji shook his head; "it would be better if you don't know, Hinata-sama."

"Umm, but…"

"Ino-san!" Suddenly a member of Sasuke's fans club burst in, "emergency!"

"Our members had a fight with Haruno's fans club!" Another one burst in.

"And… and…" Another one came, looking shocked.

"When we went out to help them…"

"We… uh…"

"What is it? Split it out!" Naruto who had been interested, asked curiously.

"Stop that, Naruto! You're scaring them!" Ino scolded him and then turned to them, asking sweetly, "so, what is it?"

The three looked at each other, nodding. They took a deep breath before saying, "WE SAW HARUNO AND SASUKE-KUN HOLDING HANDS."

Long silence.

---------------------------------------------

Some minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura were huffing heavily in front of the class.

"Ugh, managed to get here safely."

"We aren't safe yet. The others probably have heard of 'that'"

Sakura's face reddened as Sasuke mentioned the incident when he held her hands. She quickly dismissed the thought and asked, "How could you be so sure?"

"Your friend, that Ino, is the president of my so-called fans club. She must have got the word from other annoying bitches."

"WHA- you! I've told you before not to insult my friends!"

"And I've told you before not to get in my way," Sasuke said in a sly tone and went past Sakura to enter the classroom, leaving her trembling.

When Sasuke entered the classroom, he felt the atmosphere was a bit different, although his friends and Ino greeted him as usual. He found them a bit hesitated and always avoiding his stare.

Just after he reached his seat, Neji approached him. Sasuke reflexively sent his what-do-you-want-leave-me-alone glare; still upset of Neji saying he was interested in Sakura. The other reason was because he had the feelings Neji would talk about the incident today that he had been wanted to delete from his mind.

"So, I think he won, huh?" Neji smirked at the sight of his weary rival.

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "go away, Hyuuga." From his tone, it's obvious that he felt annoyed. Neji smirked even more. The only moment he called Neji by his surname was when he was upset with him or he wanted to have a super important and serious and not to mention private conversation. And judging from the situation, it was the first option.

Neji sat at Sakura's seat. Sakura hadn't entered the class. Well, actually, her friends found her outside and began to interrogate her, but we'll look at the interrogation later.

"Uchiha, I really meant it." And before I forgot, the surname condition applies to Neji as well. It was the second option though. "Seems 'cause until then, no girl has ever stood up against you this much."

"Doesn't mean I'll fall for her," Sasuke's short reply came in.

"But there is a possibility. After all, when you fall in love, it means that you're interested in that person. I've read several quotes about that."

'God, this guy reads too much psychology,' Sasuke's mind sighed.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting on a bench. Beside her were Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"So, then they saw you guys holding hands." Sakura nodded.

"Really Sakura, if we hadn't known you for long, that may be the most pathetic excuse," Tenten said, staring at the ceiling.

"Umm, Tenten-chan, that's not nice."

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. Tenten-chan always talks like that," Sakura smiled.

"So, I think case closed, huh?" Tenten looked at Ino, "Ino-chan, could you sort things out?"

Ino, who looked like after she had been zoning out, answered, "uhm, okay." She had been thinking about this lately. Sakura seemed to have affection towards Sasuke, though she always denied it. Ino felt bad. On one hand, she didn't want to lose Sasuke. On the other hand, she wanted to believe her best friend. Things seemed to get worse when Sasuke seemed to also have affection towards Sakura.

'Your friend or your crush. You have to choose on, Ino…'

The sound of the bell got Ino back from her dreamland. She walked to the class with a lot of things in her mind. And just like the day before, Kakashi was late again. So, the girls regrouped again and chatted.

"Nee, Ino-chan."

"Yes, what is it, Hinata-chan?"

"You don't look so well. Are you alright?" Ino smiled at Hinata's concerned face and nodded. Then she noticed something. Tenten was looking at the boys, staring blankly. She looked at the group, trying to guess who she had been staring at. However, since there are too many of them, she couldn't found out which.

So she decided to ask Tenten. After all they were her friends, why should she hide it from her. Ino giggled at herself, silently easing her mind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update! I got dengue fever plus typhoid and had to stay on bed for 3 weeks. T.T Just after I recovered, I have to catch up the lessons and also the exams! T.T So sorry…

And, yes, I did spell the name wrong. Thanks to Jenny for reminding me and also sorry, I'm suck at spelling so please tell me if I made another mistake!

The Sand Sibling will appear in chapter 10, so please wait patiently!

Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks to Saki-kun and CrAzY-SiLLy-Me for the information about Sasuke's parents name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------------

Chapter 8: Student Committee Election Part 1

Kakashi entered the class, receiving a loud "you're late!" from his students. Then they yelled at him for giving a lame excuse. But it was Kakashi we were talking about and, yes, his bad habit would never cease.

"Today before I start the lesson, I want to tell you that we're going to select the new member and president for the student committee earlier this year," Kakashi paused a while before he continued, "each class will have two students as the candidates for the member and one students will be the candidate for the president. The committee will choose the members from the candidates, while the president will be chosen by the students."

"Sensei!" Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

"Will the candidates be elected by the students or the teachers?"

"It's up to the teacher, but for this class, I'll let you guys choose the member while I'll choose the candidate," Kakashi answered.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's serious expression, "Wait, don't tell me you are really interested in becoming one of those boring people."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "And what if I am?"

"Oh man, you're so… boring," Sasuke said, slapping his forehead, "what's so great being a member of school committee? They just give you extra work without payment."

"Shut up. That's none of your business."

"Whoa, scary…"

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Tenten-chan…"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I spotted you looking at the boys. Is there someone you like?"

Tenten blushed and quickly hid her face.

"Wow, it's the first time I see you blushed!" Sakura said playfully. They were in the locker room, changing into their PE uniform.

"You two stop that!" Tenten shouted in embarrassment.

"Come on Tenten-chan, tell us! Who's the lucky guy?"

"No way! I can't tell you guys."

"You're not fair!"

"Yeah, I've told you who I liked!"

"Everyone knows that you like Uchiha! How 'bout Sakura-chan? She also hasn't told us!"

"Cause I have none at present. While you, you have one."

"Stop that you two! If Tenten-chan doesn't want to tell, you shouldn't force her," Hinata saved Tenten from the two.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! But, cause I'm a nice friend, I'll tell you, it's not Uchiha, nor Naruto."

"If you're nice, you should have told us who he is," Ino said, locking her locker, "hey, Tenten-chan, wait!"

"Hurry up, Ino-chan! Or we'll leave you!" Tenten smiled at her friends, quietly apologizing from her mind, 'Sorry, but I can't let Hinata-chan know.'

----------------------------------------------

"Alright my youthful students, with the spirit of youth, do 100 sets of sit-ups and push-ups, and then run 20 laps. After that, unleash all of your youthful spirit in soccer!"

All of the students stared at Gai, the PE teacher. They all thought the same, 'he's weird'. While the teacher himself was talking about youth or something, no one cared though. Except one student…

"Gai-sensei, you're sooooo cool!"

"Lee, for the tenth time, listen when I'm explaining, stop looking outside and screaming like an insane idiot!"

"Kurenai-sensei, you're lack of youthful spirit, aren't you?"

"Rock Lee! Detention!"

Namely Rock Lee. Everyone sweat dropped at the view and then sighed before starting to do the sit-ups. They would stop for a while after listening a loud whack. Apparently, Gai was trying to convince Kurenai to cancel the detention, but he ended up pissing her more, earning him a smack from the new strict teacher.

"Tenten-chan, how do you get to know someone as weird as him?" Ino asked while they are running. They were just jogging to keep their stamina. Gai-sensei was off to the school clinic, so there was no one watching over them.

"When I was around 8, I trained basketball in a training center. There, I met Lee-kun, Neji-kun, and also Gai-sensei."

"I see… So that's why you and Neji know him."

"Well, not only that… In fact, only I, Neji-kun and Lee-kun stayed in that training center in the end…"

"Oh dear…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, girls, have you decided?" Tenten asked. All of the girls are sitting at the side of the field, watching the boys playing football. Although most of them just want to watch Sasuke and Neji.

"Decide what?" Ino replied with her eyes staring at the figure of Sasuke who was dribbling the ball skillfully.

"Ino-chan, when someone's talking to you, you should look at them!" Tenten said, annoyed. Sakura and Hinata just smiled. Ino's obsession to Sasuke has been a common thing, yet still annoy her friends sometimes.

"Okay, okay. Gezz, you're getting annoyed easily lately, Tenten-chan!"

"I am not."

"Yes, you're. First, when I asked you about who you liked. Then now."

"Well, it's just two times."

"Now it's three times. You're just getting pissed off again, right?"

"Stop that you two!"

"Umm, by the way Tenten-chan what do you mean by "decided"?"

"Ahh yes. I almost forget. It's about the extra-curricular activities. Which club are you going to?" Tenten's mood suddenly changed.

"Hmm, I dunno, whether to join the cheerleading club or to become the manager of any club Sasuke-kun joined," Ino answered.

"Oh, you don't know? We could join more than one clubs."

"I know, but my grades will get worse if I am too busy with the clubs activity, you know…"

"I see… How 'bout you two?"

"Umm, I think I'll join art and crafting club…" Hinata answered.

"Well, that's a good choice! You're good in those things, right Hinata-chan? I still don't know which club I would join. By the way, Tenten-chan, have you decided?"

"I'll join the basketball club."

"Oh right, you were the ace of the basketball teamwhen we were in junior high school. You guys are so lucky… I don't have any ability except in studying…"

"Don't say that Sakura-chan…" Suddenly the atmosphere changed…

"Sakura-chan, you want to be the member of the school committee, right?" Tenten asked, changing the subject. Sakura just nodded.

"It's tough, you know. I mean, most of the class would probably choose Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun," Ino said, wiping out the sweat on her forehead.

"Ino-chan! Don't say as if she can't win!" Hinata scolded, even though her tone was still soft. Sakura smiled at her, "it's alright, Hinata-chan. Ino-chan is right, after all." Then she stared at the sky.

"So, what are you going to do? Trying to have Kakashi-sensei choose you?"

"Well, that's the only choice I have…"

"Really, I don't think it's a choice from the first place. I mean, that teacher is a bit… uh, weird? No, Gai-sensei is much weirder… ahh, whatever! You girls know what I mean."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I think three of you will be the candidates. I think Kakashi-sensei will choose one of you three as the candidate for the president, and then the class will choose the rest."

"You're right, Hinata-chan! Why haven't I thought about that?"

"Well, Sakura-chan, it seems that you don't need to worry anymore!"

Not far from them, Sasuke was staring, muttering, "So, she was serious after all…" Then he went back to the game.

Little they did know, things would not always be just like they hoped…

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, Kakashi-sensei, have you decided?" Asuma said, approaching Kakashi.

"About what?" Kakashi answered without even looking at him. Asuma looked at him, he was reading something, no, it's not his perverted novel, it's a pile of paper, but what was written there, Asuma had no idea at all.

"About the candidates, of course," Asume answered.

"Nope. I'm still looking for one," Kakashi answered, still focused on his reading.

"Well, may I help?" Asuma took a seat after seeing Kakashi nodded, "What are you reading anyway?"

Kakashi gave Asuma one of the papers. It was what Kakashi made his students to do on their first day, writing about theirselves. Asuma shook his head, "You haven't learned your lesson, have you? Your last class gave you total false information and you went through a lot of trouble because of that."

"Well, this class is nicer than my last one. I think they're a bit more honest."

"A bit, huh…"

"So, Asuma, you asked if you could help me. Does that mean you have one suitable candidate?"

---------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!"

"Well, sorry. I got lost on the road of life…"

"LIAR!!!!"

"Hah, who's gonna believe that excuse. I could make a much better excuse!"

"And what's you excuse if I may know, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Well then, I'll tell you…"

_Flashback:_

"_Oh, shit! I am 30 minutes late! Guess I'll have to make up something!" a 13-year old Naruto said, while running as fast as he could. Before entering his class, he sneak into the school clinic, snatching an eye drops._

_While inside his class, Iruka was furious. Just as the door opened, he shouted, "Naruto, it's your 17__th__ time this mo-" He stopped when he saw the boy was crying._

"_What's the matter Naruto?"_

_Naruto didn't answer. Only his cry that getting louder._

"_If you're crying so that I won't punish you, you're-"_

"_I-it's the Hokage sob He… h-he… When sob I-I stop off sob at t-he Ho-hokage's sob resident, I-I f-found him sobsob d-de-dead… sobsob I… I-Iruka-sensei, I sob d-didn't know w-what to do so… sob…I-I rushed here…sob"_

"_WHAT?! T-the Hokage is…A-are you sure, Naruto?"_

_Naruto nodded, still sobbing. Iruka panicked and immediately informed principal Tsunade, who immediately announced the news to the entire school as well as telling them to stop the teaching and learning activity and depart to the Hokage's resident._

_In the Hokage's resident…_

_The Hokage stared at the large group, shocked. The group also was shocked to see that their Hokage was alive, safe, and healthy._

"_Iruka-sensei, what's the meaning of this?" Iruka began to tremble as the sweet but also scary voice reached his ears._

"_P-principal Tsunade, I-it was hi-, arrgh where's Naruto!"_

_On a branch of a tree at the garden in the resident, Naruto was trying to contain his laughter…_

_End of flasback…_

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much for the story, Uzumaki-kun…"

"So, what do you think, sensei? Was it good?"

"Well, before I give you my answer, mind if I ask you what did the Hokage, principal Tsunade, and Iruka-sensei do after that incident?"

"Well, uhh, that's…"

"The Hokage made him to clean the entire resident, Hokage's office and also the entire school for 3 months," Sasuke said calmly.

"Hey!"

"The principal smack him hard, making him into her personal sand-bag man," Kiba added.

"Hey!"

"And how 'bout Iruka-sensei?"

Everyone in the class looked as each other before they said in unison, "No ramen treat for 2 months."

"So, I think I don't have to tell you my answer, eh Uzumaki-kun"

"Damn!"

"Hey, no swearing in my class!"

Sakura was reading her book calmly when she thought that it was time to save Naruto.

"Umm, sensei," she raised her hands, "About the candidate, have you decided?"

"Ah, well yes. And I also want to inform you that the election for the candidates of the member is tomorrow."

"So, who's the candidate?"

Kakashi took a chalk and write something on the board. Then he moved so that everyone could see the name written.

"Nara Shikamaru"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that teacher! Why out of all people he chose Shika-kun?" Ino said as she munched her sandwich.

"I-Ino-chan, that's cruel. Isn't Shikamaru-san your friend since you were a kid?"

"But Hinata-chan, this means Sakura-chan's chance to be the member of the school committee almost reaches zero."

"Umm, that's also true…"

"By the way, Ino-chan. Who are you going to choose?"

"Huh? What do you mean Tenten-chan, of course Ino-chan will choose Sakura-chan."

"Hinata-chan, you forgot the fact that Ino-chan is the president of Sasuke's fans club. What will the members say if the president choose someone else instead of their idol?"

"Well, I dunno. I'll think of it tonight. Maybe if I talk to them, they will understand. So don't worry Sakura- huh, where's Sakura-chan?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting on a bench. The words are still printed in her minds. Kakashi chose Shikamaru instead of she, Sakuke, or Neji. And everyone knew she didn't stand a chance to win over Neji and Sasuke.

"Oi."

"…"

"Oi."

"…"

"**OI!**"

Sakura was shocked. She looked beside her. Sasuke was there, with an annoyed face.

"Great. Who would expect Haruno Sakura, the smartest girl back in our junior high school days to be sitting here, zoning out. I've called you more than ten times before you responded."

"What do you want Uchiha? Were you expecting me crying here? Too bad, I'm not that weak."

"What's with that face? I just want to have a deal with you."

Sakura's face and tone softened, " What kind of deal?"

"I'm going to forfeit at the election, so you could be the candidate. In change, you have to join the club I want to join, soccer club, as the manager."

'What?! But Ino-chan wanted to be in the same club with you as the manager. If I accept the deal, what will I say to Ino-chan?'

---------------------------------------------------------

TBC

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Wew, school's surely killing me. Anyway, here's chapter 9.

Thanks for the reviews. I luv everyone who reads my fic and everyone who reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Student Committee Election 2

Sakura was lying on her bed, scanning the numbers on the paper she held. Her eyebrows furrowed and her expression looked gloom. Her thoughts kept replaying her conversation with Sasuke back then at the break time.

"I'm going to forfeit at the election, so you could be the candidate. In change, you have to join the club I want to join, soccer club, as the manager."

_Sakura paused, shocked._

"_So, what's your answer?" Sasuke asked impatiently._

"_B-but, why me?"_

"_You're the less annoying girl that I can have a deal with right now."_

_Sakura paused again. This time thinking._

"_So?"_

"_I-I… I decline!" Sakura read her answer aloud. She wasn't sure about this, though. And moreover, she was worried about Sasuke's reaction after she rejected the offer._

"_Hn, okay then."_

_Sakura's eyes twitched. This wasn't the reaction she expected. Then before she knew it, Sasuke took a piece of paper from his pocket and scrabbled something on it. He then, tossed it to her._

"_What's this?"_

"My cell phone number. Tell me if you change your mind."

Sakura stared again at the paper. 'He knew that I wasn't sure yet.' She sighed. Then she smiled.

'Ino will be extremely happy if I give her this number,' She thought, giggling. Ino had been interrogating most of the people at school just to get Sasuke's cell phone number and all she got was "I dunno". Well, it's really rare that Sasuke gave someone his number and even if he did, he would make sure that they won't gave anyone the number at all cost. 'Sasuke will surely kill me if I do it…' she thought again, sighing.

Then she noticed the time. 'Oh no! I'm late!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later at Yamanaka's residence…

"Sakura-chan, you're late!" Ino grumbled as she opened the door.

"Eh he he, gomen! I didn't notice the time," Sakura apologized, scratching the back of her head, "So, what's up?"

"Oh yeah, come in!" Ino dragged Sakura into her room, "Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan went shopping. They'll be back in a minute or so I guess. Wait here, I'll get your tea!"

Sakura just nodded and sat on the floor. It was the third time they had a 'cooking course' from Hinata, who was an expert in cooking and crafting, thanks to Ino who wanted to give Sasuke a super-large-and-delicious tart for his birthday. Well, to be exact, only Sakura and Ino that were cooking while Tenten was just looking at them with a bored expression and Ino's dish never turned out to be something you would call 'cake'.

Sakura's emerald eyes wandered around the room. Then, she looked at the frames on Ino's desk. There are a lot of photos there. Ino and her family, little Ino and Sakura, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten when they were in Junior High School, Ino's ex-classmate, and also Sasuke. The last picture bothered her a bit, though she didn't know why. It was Sasuke's picture taken from behind, while he was looking at his back in his usual cool expression.

Sakura felt the more she stared at the photo, the more she felt strange. Her cheek felt hot and her heart pounded a little bit faster. 'Wait, something has to be wrong!' She shook her head, trying to get rid the thoughts.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned back. Hinata and Tenten had returned from shopping and they were currently behind her. Tenten dropped all the stuff they bought and sat on the bed, scolding, "Sakura-chan, you're so late!"

Sakura grinned. "Heh, I didn't know you'd enjoy shopping that much," she said teasingly. Obviously, Tenten hated doing any shopping and Hinata dragged her so she could get help in carrying stuffs as well as teaching her tomboyish friend how to choose stuffs.

"Ino-chan had a phone call. She told us to start without her," informed Hinata.

"Heh? She can't do it well even when she's with us. I hope she won't blow up the entire kitchen today."

"Yeah, I remember last time she mistakenly added pepper instead of baking powder," this statement then, was followed by an erupting laughter from the two.

"And remember what she did to the icing?"

"Yeah, I mean… It turned out into like err, you know… She even put a candle on her 'cake'," more laughter could be heard…

"And how could she put a hell lot of salt?"

"Well, I guess she just think a full cup of salt is just 'a little'" More and more laughter could be heard…

"Umm, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan…"

"Yes, Hinata-cha- Uh, hi, Ino-chan."

Ino was standing near the door. Her face was all red. "You guys…" Sakura and Tenten shivered at the sight of the furious Ino. And then their savior came…

"Umm, Ino-chan…"

"What's it?" Ino asked impatiently, still furious.

"Err, Neji-san asked, i-if your cake turned f-failure again, could he have s-some? H-he… umm… it s-seems the boys want to uh, well… give it to K-Kakashi-sensei…"

"So, to be exact they want to poison Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yup, it has to be that…"

… It seemed this time their so-called savior helped them to add oil into the raging fire…

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura nervously stepped into the school. She had made up her mind that she wouldn't accept Sasuke's offer. She even had prepared for the worst, if Sasuke had decided to turn her already messed up life into a more messed up life. But still, her feet felt so heavy. Every time she took another step, the more her heart stomped.

She looked around. 'It had been surprisingly quiet today…' she thought, 'Something is missing…'

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

'Oh right, note to self: there are things that are better to be forgotten forever…'

But if there was something she was grateful of being chased today, was probably the fact that she was too busy avoiding her fan boys to feel nervous.

After making sure that her fan boys wouldn't find her, she walked slowly, only to trip on something. 'Ugh, this is what you get if you don't watch your step, baka-Sakura!' she scolded herself in process of falling.

A few seconds later she blinked. 'Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be lying on the ground right now!' Then she twitched as she felt someone was grabbing her wrist. So that's why she stopped falling.

Slowly she raised her head and turned back. Some part of her heart hoped it would be Sasuke. 'WHAT?! How could I-'

"Are you okay, Haruno-san?"

Sakura twitched. "Ka-kakashi-sensei? Uh, ah, I mean, yes, I'm okay, Sir!" She quickly stood up and bowed, "Thank you."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "You know, you don't need to be that polite." Sakura didn't give any response. Kakashi sighed, maybe Sakura didn't listen to him, or so he thought about his silent student. "Well, if you have any problems, feel free to tell me. It's a teacher's job after all."

"Sensei…" He heard Sakura called in a low voice after a long silence.

"Yes?"

"Uhh, nothing. See you later, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura bowed once again before she left. Kakashi, still scratching the back of his head, muttered to himself as he saw his student's back fading, "Maybe this years' most problematic students will be the one they think the least problematic."

Then with a sad look, he took out a photo from his pocket. "She is really similar to you, Kurosawa…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't help to wonder. Why did her math teacher namely Hatake Kakashi always came into the class late while he was already there 30 minutes before the bell rang? 'Really, what a weird teacher…'

Another thing that had been bothering her was her seatmate, Uchiha Sasuke. She hadn't spoke to him today, but she knew that he, being such a genius could tell that her mind hadn't change a bit. And she was also ready for any consequences.

Kakashi entered the classroom, greeted with a, now usual, "You're late!" He didn't seem to care though and began the roll call without even taking a seat and as soon as he finished, he told them that he had a business to do and left the voting to Shikamaru who gave a "how troublesome" sigh.

The result of the vote went out as expected. Neji got the first place and Sasuke got the second. Sakura was on the third place but it didn't help at all. Just when Ino made Shikamaru to report the result to Kakashi, Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Tell Kakashi-sensei that I forfeit."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. 'What? Don't tell me that he believes that I have changed my mind.'

"Sasuke, y'sure?" Shikamaru asked and when he saw Sasuke nodded, he continued, "Alright then, I'll tell that Kakashi."

"Uchiha! You…"

"What? I did it just 'coz I wanted to. Don't get me wrong, Pinky!"

"WHAT?! Pinky?! How dare you?!" 'Grr, just when my opinion about him got better!'

And then the day passed, as usual…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, at the soccer field…

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl in front of him with a mixing of annoyed and shocked look. After two and a half minutes of staring, he decided to speak, "What-exactly-are-you-doing-here?"

Sakura smiled innocently at the question, "of course I'm here, Uchiha-kun. I'm the manager of the soccer club." That answer though, made Sasuke even annoyed. But deep inside he felt happy and relieved that it's her, not any other girl. What the reason is, Sasuke didn't know, yet.

"That, I know," he said with a sigh, "My point is, I thought you don't want to join the soccer club for your so-called friend sake."

"Hey! Never insult my friends again!" Sakura protested, "Besides, I don't want to owe you!"

Sasuke slapped his forehead, "oh, brother! And having you as a seatmate is already a pain at ass."

A vein popped on Sakura's large forehead, "YOU…!"

"Oi, oi, you two," Neji suddenly stopped them from starting the third world war, "Everyone's looking at you."

Both of them immediately stopped and blushed when some of the crowd whispered to each other, "So the rumor is true." "Yeah, I still can't believe Haruno is Uchiha's girlfriend."

"Uh oh," Sakura mentally cursed herself. Now he really made her life hell. Sasuke, on the other hand, sent his famous glare, dismissing the crowd.

"You aren't going to explain?" asked Neji.

"Humph, it's just like they'll believe anything I say," Sasuke answered coolly, then he turned to Sakura, "so, I thought you didn't want to join this club?"

"Well, after Ino-chan decided to join the cheerleader club, I told her that I wanted to join this club and she said she didn't mind."

"What's that? Having someone else to decide for you? That's kinda… stupid," Sasuke commented. That earned him a kick.

"Hmm, you'd better watch your tongue from now, Sasuke," Neji teased, which Sasuke gave a grunt as a response.

"It's none of your business," Sakura said, irritated, "And why do you guys join this club? You were in the basketball club, right?"

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other before answering, "'cause we're still sane." "And we sure want to keep our sanity."

"And that means?"

Sasuke sighed before he explained, "Gai-sensei is the coach of the basketball team, so-" "Okay, okay, I understand now," Sakura cut him, "So, who's our coach?"

Again, Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. Then, they raised their shoulders. "Now that you mention it, I didn't remember seeing him even once…" Neji said in a serious tone.

Sasuke wanted to add Neji's comment, but he heard a loud whistle, telling them that their coach had arrived. The three immediately joined the other member on the other side of the field, only to be shocked at the fact that their coach was none other than… Hatake Kakashi!

"And having him as a Math teacher is already a pain at ass," Sasuke muttered some dark curses to himself for choosing the soccer club.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It may had been a crazy day for Sasuke. First, his pink-haired seatmate became the manager. And now half of the entire school believed that she was his girlfriend. Second, it was his crazy Math teacher that became his coach. Well, at first, he didn't really mind the fact. At least he could send a ball or two to his teacher's ass. But the third fact didn't let him to do so. Kakashi was unbelievably good at soccer, even much better than him. He was too busy to defeat Kakashi, that he totally forgot his previous plan.

The last fact was crazy, but he didn't really mind. Kakashi told them the reason he was late was because he had been arranging a friendly match with Suna High School in a month. But the craziest thing that he said that he made a bet with the coach of Suna, if his team, consisted of only first grader, could beat Suna's best players, the coach of Suna would gave Kakashi a full year supply of Icha-Icha Paradise, also known as the perverted orange book he always read in class. But if Kakashi's team lost, the team, or to be exact it would be him and Neji, must date every of their fans from Suna. Sasuke and Neji almost killed Kakashi when he mentioned that the bet couldn't be canceled and if one of the team didn't show up at the match, they will considered to be the loser.

Sasuke sighed as he remembered the crazy facts. This month, it would be a tiring one…

------------------------------------------------------------

tbc

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Whew, finally, vacation! Sorry for the very late update! I thought I could write as soon as my exams ended, but my theatre club teach' made me to 'translate' some old Indonesian script into English. Well, he call that translating, I call that decoding. --;

Thank you to all who reviewed and read this fic and still willing to continue. And if you have time, please read my other fic, "My Troulesome Princess", ShikaTema fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Schemes

"Kakashi-sensei!!!"

Kakashi looked above his book. Some teachers were about to explode; their faces are all red. Kakashi's mind sighed, 'so, they have started it.' But then, he just plastered a smile on his face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

Kakashi sighed, "So, what did they do?"

"Balm," Genma answered calmly, but his tone showing anger and pain, "they put some super hot balm on our seat at their class."

Kakashi can't help to twitch and sweat dropped while Asuma, who wasn't a victim, was laughing his head off, "hey, it's better than that dei- I forgot his name."

"It's Deidara. Hell, it's more painful than it looks, you know," Genma grumbled.

"Ah yes, whatever. Too bad, I don't teach in their class today and I will stay out of the chairs, thanks for the advice," Asuma replied with a grin, before sipping a glass of water and spit it out, unfortunately, at Kurenai's face.

"Asuma-sensei, I hope you could give me a good explanation," All of the teachers shuddered at the sight of angry Kurenai.

"I-it was the water!" Asuma answered in fear.

Too bad the answer didn't satisfy Kurenai… "You had better give a better explanation than that."

"B-but it's true!!! Arrgh, don't kill meeeeee!!!"

The rest of the teacher sweat dropped, and though they pity Asuma, no one dared to face the angry Kurenai. While the teachers back to their previous activities, Kakashi tasted the water from the dispenser. He twitched and shouted, "everyone, throw away your water! Somebody had put salt- I mean a lot of salt into the dispenser!"

That saved Asuma from the wrath of Kurenai-sensei for sure…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in front of the teacher's office…

"Does it work?" Kiba asked. Naruto gave a thumb-up and they both grinned in satisfaction.

"Well, thanks to Naruto's super stealing ability that we could snatch the keys and have Sasuke to make a duplicate," Shino said coolly.

Sasuke just smirked at the last comment and turned at Neji, "How's the preparation for our next plan?"

"Well, since Hinata-sama wasn't able to get Yamanaka's dreadful cake, I suppose I'll use the one I snatched last week and have one of our maids to do the icing,"

"Well, that's better, isn't it? It will have greater effect," Naruto suddenly butted in. Well, the number one rule in the strategy meeting is no idiot is allowed to join the strategy meeting, if you catch my drift…

"The cakes she made is more hazardous when it's still fresh, you know. And by the way, read the strategy meeting rule number one again, dobe!"

"I've read it for million times. So what?"

"That rule applies to you, idiot."

"What?! Sasuke, you beep!"

"Oi, you two, they'll find us if you are too loud," Neji stopped them just in time.

"Right, so, let's get back to the plan. Who'll give the cake? Definitely not us," Sasuke said, back into his serious and cool mode.

"Well, we can just put it on his desk," Kiba said.

"No, I don't think he's stupid enough to eat the cake without feeling suspicious," Neji said, shaking his head.

"So, who's gonna give the cake?"

"How about asking one of you fangirls?"

"And then date them in change? Kiba, that's the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard."

"sigh It seems we need to put that aside and scheme a new plan…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking to the library when she spotted Shikamaru. She smiled and greeted him, "Hi, Shikamaru-kun, how's the interview going?"

"It's so troublesome. That stupid sensei didn't say anything about motivation and quality test."

"Eh? So…" Inner Sakura: 'Don't tell me that you messed up! You have to win, you dolt, or I'll fry you alive!'

"It's troublesome, but since everyone decided to torture me if I lose (including you), I gave my best shot." Shikamaru did take the message, "Well, maybe not the motivation thing."

"I see. Good luck then!"

By then, Shikamaru had left but he waved his right hand. Sakura took it as a thanks and then proceed walking to the library where she spotted Sasuke was sleeping there on the corner.

'That jerk… he'll catch a cold if he sleep here…' Sakura's mind sighed. She was about to wake him up when she thought again, 'and why should I care about him?!'

'Coz' you begin to develop some special feelings for him, ne?' Inner Sakura decided to play for a while.

'Shut up!' Sakura shouted and whacked her inner self. She looked at Sasuke again, then thinking unconsciously, smiling, 'hmm, he does look cute when he isn't in his I-am-the-coolest state.' But when she realized what she had just thought, she blushed, really red.

'What am I thinking, calling him "cute"?'

'Woo hoo, you're blushing. Sakura and Sasuke sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

"Argh, just shut up!"

"Huh?"

Sakura blinked. 'Oh s, I spit it out loud'

'And woke the great Uchiha Sasuke up. Uh oh, I hope he could tolerate the ones who disturb his sleep'

'And whose fault was that?'

'Uh, excuse me, miss, you're the one who shouted.'

"Oi!" that snapped Sakura back to reality. "Uh, hi Uchiha-kun."

"Don't 'hi' me," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, "what's with the loud voice? You're the second last person I think will shout in the library" The last person would be, of course, Neji…

Sakura looked away, trying to avoid his gaze, "Nothing, just thinking." And then she turned back, "Why are you sleeping here by the way?"

"Where else I could have a peaceful sleep?"

"Library is a place for reading, Uchiha-kun," Sakura stated in sarcastic way, "And you'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

"Ohh, that's so nice of you, Pinky…"

"Can't you just please call me by my proper name?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

Sakura turned back, trying to leave. But before she reached the door, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"W-what?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke's tone sure sounded dangerous. Sakura shuddered, but she encouraged herself to reply, "to the class."

Sasuke released Sakura, then he looked away, muttering an "oh." Sakura couldn't help to feel curious and concerned.

"Uchiha-kun?"

"…" was the reply. Sakura sighed, oh how she hated him, he was so unpredictable. She made it to the door, this time without anyone grabbing her hand or trying to stop her. Just after she left the room, Sasuke whispered softly, "Sakura…"

Whether Sakura heard this or not, a smile and a shade of pink on her cheek explained all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later…

"N-naruto-k-kun."

Naruto turned back to see the shivering Hinata behind him. He gave his usual fox grin and greet her back, "hi, Hinata-chan."

"Um, ano, uh, I-I… I heard y-you are having a… a friendly m-match, so… uh, I…"

"Oh, are you going to watch us?"

"Y-yes, uh…" Hinata's confused mind: 'what should I say? What should I say? Good luck? Fight? Uhh, get a hattrick? No, that's too… um, please be careful? No, not good.'

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata jumped and answered, "y-yes?"

Naruto grinned and raised his fist, "I'll kick their asses, just watch, I'll score ten goals." Hinata blinked at his remark, "b-but N-naruto-kun, I-it's soccer that y-you are going to p-play…" seeing Naruto's disappointed face, she quickly added, "b-but if Naruto-kun s-say so, I-I think y-you c-can do it. I-I… I believe that you will score at least a goal!" And just after she finished her last sentence, Hinata's face became redder than tomato.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Hinata blinked. Naruto sounded a lot of softer than usual, making her face even redder if still possible. "Y-you are w-welcome."

"I really meant it," Naruto said, still in a soft tone, "you know, everyone always laughed and call me an idiot every time I said something like that."

Then, with his usual energetic tone, Naruto added, "Yosh, all of my goals today would be dedicated to you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata fainted just after hearing that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost the same time at Suna High School…

"So, that's the plan."

"Che, no matter how many times I hear it, I can never like the plan."

A loud whack could be heard. "No one likes the plan, stop complaining already!"

"But I don't really get it, Baki-sensei, why do we have to swallow our pride just to help the Sound?"

"It's the headmaster's decision."

"That's what I don't understand."

"Kankuro!"

"It's alright, Temari. You see, this school was once the pride of the Suna City as it was the best school. Unfortunately, the new mayor sent most of our talented students to Konoha using the reason to improve our quality. You see, we may be the best school, but some thinks that Konoha's surroundings and method of teaching are better than ours so they eventually move to Konoha and in no time, our status as the best school moved to Konoha."

"But, why using this way?"

"If they fail to reach the national tournament, it will affect the school's status."

"Whatever it is, I think it will affect our school greatly too…"

"As long as they don't find out that we do it on purpose, we'll be okay. And that's why we need someone like you, Gaara…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke twitched and looked at his seatmate. Did he just hear her call him by his first name?

"What's with you today? And don't call me that, you'll sound like those annoying fan girls."

"So, how would you like me to call you, Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke immediately sent her his death glare, which Sakura took as a no, "Okay then, how about just Sasuke? Or do you prefer me calling you Jerk?"

"Sasuke is fine. So what's with all of this name-calling?"

"I figured we should stop these insulting if we want to have a better school life."

"That's such nice words, P-"

"So I thought you should stop calling me that. Let's see… Call me Sakura-san!"

Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed as he immediately said, "no. I'll sound like Lee."

"Then, Sakura-chan?"

"No, that'll sound like that Dobe. Forget it, I'll just call you Pinky." Sakura raised her fist, while Sasuke put an oh-I'm-so-sacred face, mockingly of course. When Sakura was going to call him "Jerk", she heard a cough, "I suppose, you two could continue at the break time."

Sakura and Sasuke twitched and then blushed. Kakashi was sitting on the desk, reading his usual favorite book, while their fans were shooting death glares.

'This is interesting, almost the same as the one I'm reading,' Kakashi's mind chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sighed for the thirty-eighth time that day. Being a candidate for the student committee president was a pain, or so he thought. He couldn't understand how Naruto and Kiba always complaining about how lucky he were to be able to skip lessons without being scolded. At least they were able to take a nap in the class, while he would be roasted alive if he dared to lay his head on the table since he would be immediately disqualified.

He was thinking about going to the roof for watching the clouds when he heard a fuss outside. He decided to take a peek so he changed his route to the front gate.

The front gate was full when he arrived. Most of the students were girls and they were screaming hysterically, the same scream they used when they saw either Uchiha or Hyuga.

"He's sooo cool. What's his name?"

"Yeah, who would have thought that there is someone as cool as him in Suna?"

Shikamaru quickly figured out from the girls screaming, 'Oh yeah, the soccer team is going to have a friendly match with Suna high school today.' Then, looking at the sky he grinned, 'well, I guess it wouldn't be too troublesome to watch them.' The grin, though, didn't last too long as the crowd was getting bigger and Shikamaru quickly made an escape before he got squeezed.

"Damn," he grunted on the way through the empty corridor leading to the football field, "troublesome women."

Just his luck, a girl in front of him, whom he didn't notice before, slapped him immediately. Shikamaru twitched. He observed the girl. No, he didn't recall seeing her before. 'But her face when she's mad resembles my mom,' he thought before noticing her uniform, 'it's different from ours. Oh wait, the emblem said-'

SLAP!! He got another one and before he asked what was her problem he heard her muttering under her breath, "pervert.'

"Hey, I didn't mean to stare at your breast you know!" Shikamaru defended himself; "I was wondering who are you since your uniform is different from ours."

The girl gave a "humph" before introducing herself, "Temari. Temari of the Sand, President of Suna High School's student committee."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

Btw, the prank the class did was what my father did, but change the super hot balm into chili and when he told me that I didn't believe it was that painful until my math teacher started to look uneasy and finally asked angrily, "who put some balm on my chair?!" Eventually I figured that he did the same on his teacher using the super hot balm. My father was even worse, though, he also put some in the water basin at the teacher's toilet. I was the only one who didn't got caught, but I admitted it when I was already graduated so my teacher wouldn't be able to do any revenge.

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I took almost a year to update! Science class is killing me, and I had to help my parents since they were busy managing a new branch (I get to help them managing the office while they were away). Plus, my modem broke down and I need my computer to do most of my school assignment and work. So once again I'm so sorry.

Thanks for the reviews anyway and please tell me if there're any mistakes, anything that you like and don't like so I can write better. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Suna Vs Konoha

The soccer field was so crowded that day. Everyone came to watch the friendly match between Suna High and Konoha High. Fangirls screams could be heard alongside some supportive shoutings like, "you have to win, I bet 1,000 yen on your winning!" ... Well, I guess that was not so supportive...

The most eye catching was, as ever, the cheerleaders, led by Ino. Some guys were actually coming just to see the girls in miniskirts in action. Unfortunately, with Ino on the lead, the ones that they were actually cheering were Sasuke and Neji.

Both team were doing warm ups, while Sakura asked Kakashi, "Sensei, don't you think the odd is too big? Suna's soccer team seems strong..."

"Hmm, you think so?" Kakashi didn't even bother to divert his sight from his precious perverted book while answering, "you shouldn't understimate your own friends, Haruno."

"I don't understimate them! I'm just worried about them!" 'And just get rid of that annoying book, pervert!'

"Well then," Kakashi (finally) closed his book and told his team to gather for briefing, "have faith in them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was watching the game from the rooftop. On her left ear, an earphone was attached. She looked at her watch impatiently, and then looked back at the field. Suddenly, she heard the door opened.

Nara Shikamaru, the annoying boy who called her troublesome, looked at her in a mixture of confused and "how troublesome" expression.

'Damn, I can't have him here while we're doing the plan.' She tried to put an annoyed face and asked him with a stern voice, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru scratched his head, "you know, I am the one who should ask you that question." He approached her before continuing, "Why don't you go downstairs and watch your school's team there?"

"I asked you first," Temari answered, in a cold voice.

"Me? I'm just going to watch the cloud. It's to troublesome to watch them with those fangirls."

"Wait, you didn't mean you're going to be here until the end of the match?" 'If he's here, I can't give the signal!'

"Yup, you got any problem?"

'Damn, I need to make a reason or we'll fail the plan' "uhh, I..."

Shikamaru stared at her with a confused look. 'Something's fishy about her,' he thought, 'She looked very anxious and seemed to be hiding something.'

"I'm waiting," he said, getting Temari out of her thought. Temari got panicked, since she couldn't find any reasons. Then, something crossed her mind.

"Because you're so troublesome."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The whistle was blown and the game started. One of the players from Suna got the ball and started to dribble. But then he saw Sasuke coming and tried to pass the ball, only to find his teammates were heavily guarded. He tried to get past Sasuke, but unfortunately, Sasuke managed to take the ball.

"Yeah, Sasuke! Go and get them!!!"

"Kyaaah, Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!!!"

The crowd cheered as Sasuke got past the defenders. However, when he was about to kick the ball, a redhead suddenly came and tried to steal the ball. Sasuke managed to pass the ball to Naruto before the guy stole it, but he suddenly felt a slight pain on his left ankle. He looked at his left foot, his sock was torn and there was a cut on his ankle. Sasuke was sure that the cut was created when the redhead tried to steal the ball.

'They have an interesting player there.'

He stood up and helped his teammates to attack. Soon, Kiba did a feint and passed to Sasuke, who immediately kicked the ball. The ball spinned wildly and ... GOAL! The crowd cheered and the players went back to their positions. When Sasuke was going to his position, the redhead called him, "You're interesting. What's your name?"

"Before you ask for someone's name, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" Sasuke answered arrogantly.

"Gaara... Sabaku no Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Temari looked at Shikamaru, who was currently lying, watching the cloud. 'He doesn't seem to be sleeping. I have to come up with another plan,' she thought, 'but what? I'm running out of time...'

"Oi!" She heard Shikamaru called her, adding more pain to her head.

"What?" She answered. 'It should be something important,' she said in her mind, 'or you're dead meat.'

"Well, I don't really mind about this," Shikamaru answered, "But I can see your panties quite nicely from here."

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In less than 10 minutes, Gaara had scored 2 goals, hurting Chouji, the goalkeeper and some other players in the process. There in no Konoha player who didn't get hurt on the field, most of them are hurt pretty badly as the result of Suna's rough playing. The crowd had become silent, only whispers could be heard. Sakura was watching the medical team who were carrying Chouji to the clinic. Chouji looked pretty beaten up that no one would believe that the got those injury from playing soccer.

"Sensei," Sakura whispered to Kakashi, "is this really soccer?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because... Just look at them! They all got beaten up pretty badly. It seems that Suna purposely use this match to beat our team!"

"Shh, you shouldn't accuse another people without proof."

"But... Sensei, don't you care about them?"

"Huh? Of course!"

"If you care about them, why don't you stop them? We can't win this, our team seems like they are already tired while our opponent still have quite a lot stamina left."

"Haruno, can't you see their eyes? They still want to play. That's why I don't stop them."

"But, if this continues..."

"I told you right? Have faith in them. Half-time is near, if you can convince them to stop, them I will let them stop."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari, report the situation. Now." The voiced that came from her earphone alarmed Temari

'Damn it. I'm late' Temari glared at Shikamaru, now half-beaten, 'All because of this guy.'

"Shut up, I'm busy now. It seems I can't keep up with the plan, go on without me," Temari whispered so that Shikamaru couldn't hear her. Unfortunately though, Shikamaru was able to read the movement of her lips and became more suspicious of her.

Temari turned away, trying to leave, but Shikamaru stopped her. "Wait," he said, "tell me, what exactly are you guys from Suna have been plotting?"

'Ugh, he finds out about that,' "W-what are you talking about?" Temari smiled nerveously.

"It's no use hiding about it. I've known there is something fishy. First of all, you, the head of the student's committee came here just to watch the match. It's not usual, you know. And you are watching here from the roof, instead of at the side of the field. You're the president of the student's committee, you should get no problem in getting a good spot to watch and support them."

Shikamaru stopped to take a deep breath while Temari was standing quietly, listening to Shikamaru hypothesis.

"Secondly, you're standing here, as if you are waiting for something. That means you have no intention to watch the game at all. And I've been hearing whistles and some fuss down there, there must be something happening and I believe you guys have got something to do with it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys, stop this nonsense at once!" Every member of the soccer team looked at their manager puzzled.

"But Sakura-chan, they are still leading. I won't stop until I can score a goal and beat that Gaara," Naruto answered while pouring some water to the wounds on his arm and legs.

"But what they're playing is not soccer. They are beating you up!"

"Ah, this? Sakura-chan, I'm happy that you are worried about me, but we will be okay. We are used to it after all."

"Why do you insist on playing so much? You could end up lying in the hospital. And there are chances that you wouldn't be able to use your legs anymore."

"Oi, Pinky, just shut up. We aren't going to stop and we aren't going lose this either. Just watch quietly here."

"But-"

"Well, it seems you failed to convince them, Haruno"

"Kakshi-sensei!"

"Since you guys want to win that bad, I guess I will teach you a little."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The match continued, as well as the beating from Suna. Using the strategy Kakashi told them, Konoha was able to play a lot better. But, their stamina has dropped rapidly and their movement speed has decreased greatly.

When Sasuke finally managed to get the ball in front of the goal, Gaara appeared suddenly and kicked the ball hard. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the ball was less than an inch near his feet. The ball hit his right leg and sent him to fall to the ground.

"Noo! Sasuke-kun!!!" The fan girls screamed.

"Dude, he deserves a red card for that!"

"No, he only kicked the ball, so he won't get the red card."

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked while helping Sasuke to stand.

"Hn," Sasuke tried to stand by himself when he felt a sharp pain right on the spot where the ball hit him. 'Shit, why at time like this...'

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, you sure you're okay?"

"Just shut up, dobe, and concentrate on scoring a goal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ball went inside the goal, the crowd cheered. Naruto's kick was too fast for the goalkeeper. And it's all thanks to Sasuke's assist, although Naruto wouldn't admit it. He was busy looking for Hinata to show her his victory sign. But...

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke was lying on the field. He was holding his right leg and his face shows that he was a very painful injury. Everyone became silent, as they saw Sasuke being carried to the clinic.

"Damn it!!!" Naruto hit the ground with his fist, "I won't lose this match!"

"It's useless," suddenly Gaara approached him, "You can never beat me. All of my life, I've been training intensively so that I could become the best among the students in the world. Rubbish like you won't be able to defeat me."

"Shut up! I swear that I won't lose to someone like you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And third, I saw the small device in your pocket. It's a bomb detonator isn't it? So I guess your plan is to use this friendly match to get everyone's attention while you plant the bombs and detonate them in a place where no one can see you. And you will use the chaos to steal some important document and blame our school for poor security. Am I right?"

Temari smiled, "Oh well, you ARE really a troublesome guy." She closed her eyes. "You got almost all of them right. So, what are you going to do? Hand me over to your principal? Stop the match?"

"Hmm, nothing I guess. That's just way too troublesome."

Temari was really surprised, "What?! Don't you care about your friends? Maybe you don't know but our plan includes destroying your football team."

"Heh, don't worry, they aren't as weak as you though. See?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just right before the match ended, Naruto scored another goal, making the score 3-2 with Konoha victorious. All of the audience cheered, while the Suna High's team looked very disappointed. Especially Gaara.

"How could this happen? You shouldn't be able to defeat me?"

"This is the reality, Gaara. You see, someone like you who don't play fairly and legalize every way to win won't understand why we who enjoy soccer very much can beat you. If you play fair and square and try to enjoy the game more, you will understand why you can't win."

"Well, that's not like you Naruto, to say such long and touching speech," Kiba teased, "But I must say that I agree with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be... Gaara lose...?"

"Sometimes everything won't go as planned."

Temari, who had recovered from her shock, only nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she turned to Shikamaru, "Thank you."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For stopping me..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks fot the reviews. Well yeah, I do realize that Sakura was a bit OOC, but since she is one of the character that developed the most in Naruto so I found it a bit difficult to characterize her. When I finnally came up with the idea she's already OOC. I just hope you will forgive me for this...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Things Don't Always Go Just As Planned

A few days after the friendly match might be the best day for the teachers who taught at 10-7 those days. Since the soccer team, which consist of mostly the prankster, was beaten up pretty badly, most of them didn't come to school. The ones who came decided to skip classes after homeroom, so the class became unusually quiet.

A week later, at the break time, the girls were having their lunch at the cafetaria. They were unsusually qiuet. Ino was worried about Sasuke who still haven't came to school since the friendly match, Sakura was thinking about why the boys still wanted to continue the match after they've got beaten up, Hinata was thinking about Naruto who currently was setting some bobby trap near the teacher office, and Tenten, she was just looking at her depressed friends with a bored expression, since she was the only one who didn't have anyone to worry about.

Finally, Tenten got really bored and she decided to break the silence. She put down her chopsticks and turned to Sakura, asking in a concerned voice, "Sakura-chan, how's the boys doing?"

Sakura almost spit her food. She turned to Tenten and replied, "Wha- Why do you ask me?"

"Well, since you're the manager of the soccer team, I suppose you know."

"I-I don't really know that much. The doctor told me that Chouji need to rest for a week. Naruto and Neji just got few bruises so they should be just fine. And for Uchiha-kun... the doctor said that he wouldn't be able to use his leg properly for 2 weeks." Sakura avoided calling Sasuke with his first name in front of her friends so that they wouldn't get any funny ideas.

"Oh, so that's why I didn't see Uchiha today. Hey Ino, are you going to visit him or what?"

"That's my plan for today," Ino said while playing with her hair, "I think this is the chance to get to know him better. And also to show him how big my love for him is."

"There she goes again," Tenten and Sakura muttered, while Hinata just smiled when she noticed a box on Ino's lap. "Nee, Ino-chan. What's that box?" she asked, pointing at the box.

"Oh, this?" Ino answered while raising the box and put it on the table. She opened the box, revealing a cake inside it, and smiled dreamily before she continued, "Well, you see, I've always wanted to have a romantic dinner or afternoon tea with Sasuke-kun, so I brought him some cake. I'm planning to eat this with Sasuke and have a romantic conversation about love..." Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sweat dropped. Sometimes it's not wise to speak of Sasuke in front of her because it would send her to the dreamland.

Suddenly, something struck Sakura. Then Hinata and Tenten also realized it. Their face became pale, as pale as Hinata's eyes. And in a very frightened tone, Sakura asked Ino, "I-Ino-chan, don't tell me... You... you aren't the one... who bake that cake... right?"

"Yes, I made the cake by myself. Why?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Sakura was lying on her bed. She was torn between the decision to visit or not to visit Sasuke. As a manager and also his seatmate, she should have. 'But, Ino was currently there,' she thought, 'I don't want her to get any wrong ideas. Besides, she might need a private time for her to speak with Sasuke.'

'Then again,' her thoughts continued, 'Sasuke never really respond to her. Maybe I still have a chance...'

Sakura immediately shook her head, "W-what am I thinking! There's no way I will interfere with my best friend's love life!"

'But you're worried about him...' Her inner mind decided to tease her again.

'No, I'm not! Why do I have to worry about that ice-jerk?'

'Admit it. If you don't, you won't be zoning out this entire week.'

'That's...'

'That's because you're so worried about him, ne?'

'I... Oh, fine then!' Sakura already had enough, 'I'll just go visit him. There, are you satisfied now? But just as a manager!' She got up and get out of her room, before repeating again, 'just as a manager. No more, no less!'

'Whatever...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Uchiha Mansion...

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shino were visiting Sasuke, who was forced to stay in his room by a certain evil older brother order. Sasuke had been trying to escape since morning, but unfortunately every maid and security in the mansion seemed to have acquired the byakugan, since they were always able to catch their young master every time he made an attempt to escape. For that reason, his mood has never been any worse than that day.

"Heh, it seems that you still can't beat that older brother of yours," Naruto said as he came in with a big grin.

"Shut up, Dobe." With Naruto in his room, Sasuke's mood was getting worse than ever. "I've already got enough headache than I already need today."

"You shouldn't get angry too much, Sasuke. It's hazardous for your health," Shino tried to calm Sasuke, although it didn't do any good at all.

Neji just smirked at his rival's bad luck. He put a basket of fruit on the table next to Sasuke's bed and sat down. "You know," he said calmly, "sometime you need to release your anger on something or you'll end up mad."

"You hear him, Shino," Kiba said with a big grin, "So Sasuke, tell us, wh's our next target?"

"Hn, isn't it obvious? We need to give our beloved Kakashi-sensei a special lesson for proposing this stupid match on the first place," Sasuke answered calmly, "that's why, I need everyone to think hard."

"That's difficult," Kiba said, "he's always able to see through our plans."

Shino nodded and took out a book from his pocket, "In fact, none of our plan to make his life miserable works."

"Hey, hey," suddenly Naruto raised his voice, "we planned to give him Ino's cake right? I've already found out a way to give it to him." Then he whispered something to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's grumpy face then quickly changed into a grin, "It's not like you to think of something good, Dobe."

Since Naruto was too happy, he just dismissed the fact that Sasuke has just called him "Dobe". The others were so curious about what Naruto had told Sasuke. When Sasuke told them, they have exactly the same big grins on their faces.

"Heh, I've never thought of that. That's so brilliant!" Kiba said in excitement.

"Yes," Shino added, "it's very rare for someone cerebrally challenged like you to come up with such idea."

"Eh? What does that mean?" Naruto asked in confunsion.

"Shino, I think you should stop using politically correct term," Kiba said to Shino. Then he turned to Naruto, telling him, "Cerebrally challenged means stupid." Having Shino as the only person who responded to everything he said may have encouraged Kiba to learn politically correct terms.

"So, that means-"

"He's calling you stupid, Dobe," Sasuke interrupted his thought. Naruto, after getting the info became outraged. He stood up, pointing at Shino, "Shino, you bastard! Don't call me stupid!"

"Pointing your hand at someone is rude, Naruto," Shino answered calmly, "Besides, I don't remember calling you stupid. I only said cerebrally challenged."

"That's the synonym, isn't it?"

"It's useless trying to argue with him, Naruto," Kiba tried to calm him.

"Just shut up you, Doggy-boy!"

"Alright! Now I'm mad," Kiba then, joined the argument. Sasuke and Neji only watched them silently, before muttering, "Idiots."

"Now the only problem is to get the cake," Neji said, ignoring the three, "since I heard from Hinata-sama that they won't make some for a while."

"That's not a problem," Sasuke said in his usual cool tone, "I've already got some here."

Everyone in his room stared at him with a shocked expression

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was getting out of her house to visit Sasuke when she saw Ino grinning in front of her house. She was surprised, especially when she thought that Ino seemed to be forcing her grin. "Ino-chan?" she asked in a confused tone, "what are you doing here? I thought you went to visit Uchiha."

"Well, I went there," Ino answered, "but..." She paused a while before continuing with a disappointed voice, "the maids said that Sasuke-kun was sleeping. So I left the cake and went back home."

"So, why are you here?"

"I..." Ino looked as if she was about to cry, "Sakura-chan, do you think that Sasuke-kun just pretend to be sleeping because he didn't want to see me? I-I can't stop thinking that way..."

"Ino-chan..." Sakura didn't know what to say. Ino was always confident about herself and was so sure that she will eventually date Uchiha Sasuke. She rarely saw Ino in her current condition and even though she knew what Ino had told her was probably true, she couldn't help to state the opposite.

"You know, Uchiha was injured pretty badly, so it wasn't that strange for him to be sleeping right now," Sakura said softly, trying to comfort Ino.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, he might be a jerk but I don't think he's that low. After all, he's the guy you like, right?"

Ino now had a bright smile on her face, "thanks Sakura-chan! I feel a lot of better now!" Then she said good-bye and went home. Sakura gazed at her until she disappears and then turned back to her house. She was not in the mood to see Sasuke now, as she really wanted to slap him on the face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Homeroom at 10-7 always start with a "you're late!", a silly exuse, and a "LIAR!" It has became a daily routine with some bobby traps that the students had planted before, which Kakashi always manage to dodge and discover or disarm with some random ways. Sakura always stared at her classmates and teacher playing stand up comedies with a bored and annoyed expression. She never liked her class. The students were too naughty and never got serious. Plus they always make quite a noise in every lesson making it's hard for her to concentrate.

She looked at Sasuke who decided to come that day mainly to see a certain math teacher got poisoned or something like that. Besides, he thought that it would be interesting to watch Naruto when he was doing his special mission, namely delivering the cake to Kakashi-sensei.

"Ne, Sasuke," Sakura called him, "why did you come today?"

Sasuke, who currently was resting his chin on his folded arms, raised an eyebrow before answering lazily, "what? Are you so happy that I was gone for a week?"

"I didn't say that!" Sakura was actually offended; "I heard from Ino-chan that you were having a bed rest yesterday, so I was wondering if you were injured worse than I thought until I see you today."

"Well, I'm healthy here as you can see, only my right leg was giving me some trouble," Sasuke answered coolly.

"Then were you actually sleeping when Ino-chan visited you or did you told the maid to lie?" Sakura whispered when she was sure that Kakashi was busy reading his book.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because Ino-chan is my friend. And if you were lying, I'm gonna slap you, hard," Sakura hissed.

"Whoa- scary! Well, try me!" Sasuke answered in an arrogant voice.

"Why you-"

"Alright, homeroom is almost over and I would prefer if you don't bring your lover quarrel to the next lesson!" Kakashi suddenly had appeared behind them. The class was quiet and the fans were sending death glares. The others were whispering gossips such as "they are really dating.", etc. All of this made Sakura felt like she wanted to hide inside a hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Break time...

"Really Sakura-chan, you should just ignore him you know!" Tenten said, raising her chopsticks, "if your arguments just continue, then the entire city will believe that you are a couple, even if you aren't"

"I'm trying!" Sakura replied, frustrated, "but he's just so annoying. He knows everything that could raise my temper."

"But, why were you arguing?" Ino asked, curious.

Sakura froze. She couldn't tell Ino after what she said the day before. So, she quickly made up a reason, "I was just asking him if he really should come today. After all, his leg is not recovered yet. But he mocked me."

"I think you're just not used to the way he speaks."

"It's not like I want to," Sakura stood up, "I need to go to the teacher's office. Just wait for me at class."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was about to open the teacher's office door when she saw Sasuke and his friends spying from the ventilation window. She suspected that they were up to something, so she opened the door just enough for her to take a peek inside the office.

Kakashi was talking to Asuma and Kurenai.

"Science Olympiad, eh?" Asuma said, scratching his head, "So now we have to choose the representatives from our school."

"Well, I'll leave that to you, Asuma-sensei," Kakashi replied calmly before opening his perverted book. "Hey!" Asuma protested, "then how can I found out who's good at math?" Too bad, Kakashi was already lost in his book. Kurenai sighed at the sight of her male colleagues, "then, I will leave it at your hands, Asuma-sensei," she said before leaving Asuma who could only reply with a "hey!" Then he sighed and muttered, "oh well, I guess I'll just have him to do it..."

"Nothing has happened yet," Sakura muttered before she noticed there was someone behind her. A blonde haired girl in pigtails was standing behind her, holding a package while smiling nervously. Sakura quickly moved out of her way and the girl. The girl smiled as a thanks then got inside the office. "An upper classman?" Sakura thought, "but her face looks familiar."

It seemed that the blonde was looking for someone. She was scanning throughout the room. Sakura was spying on her now, since she was curious with the girl. When the girl's eyes reached the ventilation window where Sasuke and the others were spying, she let out a small and quick grin, which only Sakura, Sasuke, and the others noticed. Then Sakura realized.

"That grin... So that's why!" Sakura saidS between shock and confusion as well as a bit disgusted when she finally figured out the fact that the girl was none other than Naruto! She was really sure, for no one else had the same foxy grin as Naruto had. "What is he- no, what are they up to?" Sakura asked herself as she stared at the boys who were trying to contain their laughter.

"Hahahaha, that really brings back old memories!" Kiba almost fell down as he was trying hard not to laugh too loud, "I remember he used to use that disguise to seduce Iruka-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, and even Hokage-sama. And it always works no matter how many times he does it!"

"Well, I have to admit that he has a godly disguising skill... as a flirt, though sometimes I actually wonder how he learned that." All of the boys nodded at Sasuke's comment. "Well, who knows?"

After scanning the room for a while Naruto finally found the one he was looking for. "Kakashi-sensei!" he said in a cute girl's voice in the most seductive tone he had. Sakura jaws almost dropped to the ground when she heard how Naruto's voice could change so drastically and how well he could act as a flirt.

Naruto approached Kakashi cheerfully. "Wow, it's really you! I'm sooo happy!" Kakashi put down his book, blinked several times before asking, "err, did I know you?"

"No, but I have been admiring you since I heard about you! My, you looked more handsome when seen closer!"

Kakashi was speechless. The other teachers sweatdropped. Sakura felt like she was about to puke, although she wasn't sure if it was because of Naruto's act or Naruto's exaggerating comment on Kakashi. The boys, well, they were having more trouble to contain their laughter. After all, they can't risk getting caught.

"So, to celebrate this day when I finally talked to you, I brought you some cake. I made them by myself, please enjoy them, Sensei!" Naruto put up a cute-girl pose and winked. Sakura was really going to puke while the boys were laughing their asses off, not caring whether the teachers would find out or not. Then Naruto opened the package he brought and gave it to Kakashi, "here, have some, Sensei!"

"Umm, thanks-"

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly Gai appeared from nowhere. "Such relationship between a student and a teacher is a sin! It's not youthful!"

All of the people in and outside the room just stared at him, lost of words. "I, Maito Gai, can never let such relationship to occur!" Then he grabbed the cake from Kakashi and swallowed them all in one gulp. Now it were the boys' jaws that dropped to the ground.

A silence occured for a while. Everone was speechless. Until Gai quickly ran out of the office in lightning speed into the teacher's bathroom, screaming, "NOOO!!! IT TASTES AWFUL!!! M-MY STOMACH!!!" Unfortunately, the toilet was occupied and Gai was banging on the door, "Noooo!!!! I really need to get in now!"

"Eh, what is it, Gai?" Genma asked as he opened the door, confused. Gai quickly throw him out of the way and went inside the toilet without saying anything. "What's wrong with him?" Genma muttered while returning to the teacher's office. When he saw all the frozen people inside the room he asked, puzzled, "err, did I miss something?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

R&R!

Note: for Naruto in disguise, just think of him using his sexy no jutsu wearing girls school uniform.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm still alive!!! Finally I'm back from my 2-year break. Yeah, I suppose you guys are going to hunt me now. But I promise that I'm going to finish this story no matter how long it will take. Thanks for all who read my story especially who reviews and extra special thanks for those who used to read and still reading now.

It has been quite a time since I've read Naruto and I've lost the original chapters that I wrote. I still have the rough draft on my head, but I do expect mistakes in this chapters and I need you guys to help me point them out. I really appreciate it if you guys can help me with that. I guess I'll have to re-read Naruto when I have time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Sakura came back into class with a horrified and disgusted expression, with a hint of shock. It definitely caught her friends' attention and they immediately surrounded her and asked what had happened with worried looks.

"Sakura-chan, did something happen?" asked Ino. Hinata and Tenten helped Sakura to get to her seat.

"Uh, thanks..." Sakura thanked Tenten and Hinata before answering Ino's question, "Well, yeah... sort of..." Then she paused. How can she explain the mental image she had just saw in the teacher office that will scar her for the rest of her life? Not to mention that she didn't want her friends to suffer the same thing as her, though they might have to see Naruto dressing as a girl with their own eyes to believe her story.

"It's... kind of hard to explain..." Sakura was still torn between telling her friends or not, ".... It's not that important, really... just the boys and their pranks..." Yeah, she'd better not tell them. What would Hinata say if she hear about this?

"Again?" her friends blinked and sighed. And that little bit of information was more than enough to keep them from asking.

Suddenly, the door opened and the boys came in with a defeated expression on their faces. They ignored all the curious looks from their classmates and sat at their own respective seat with a depressed sigh. They were quiet for the rest of the day, for they were thinking about other various ways to make their beloved(?) teacher suffer. Sakura only glanced at her seatmate before returning her attention to her book. She couldn't find a word to say or even a face to put, since although she felt disgusted and annoyed at their pranks, she also felt sorry for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teacher's office was silent. No one actually dared to actually talk about the strange incident that had just occurred. A strange girl came in and flirted with a teacher. Another teacher had an outburst and tried to separate them, only to find himself fallen as a prey to some kind of strong laxative. It has been an hour since Gai went to the bathroom and there was no sign of him going out at all. All the male teachers had decided not to use the teacher's bathroom for the rest of the day.

Genma was still trying to squeeze some explanation from his colleagues, but seeing how shocked they were, he decided that some things were better to be left in the dark. Although the thought of being the only one clueless didn't please him at all.

"Well then, I guess I'm off," Kakashi finally left his seat before anyone started questioning him. He did have a feeling that this incident had something to do with his students, but he didn't feel like investigating the matter further.

'I guess they're more dangerous than I thought... Not as dangerous as my last class, but I'd better be more careful...' he told himself before sitting on the bench in the school yard and continued to read his prized novel in peace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any non-member who came to watch the soccer practice at Konoha High School would agree on one thing: The training that the coach gave to the team was weird! Little they did know that the so-called training was actually not training but the members of the soccer team trying to show their frustration of their coach by making him a living target for accuracy practice. Too bad that Kakashi was able to dodge all their shoot, and while reading his perverted book to boot! That surely didn't help to reduce their frustration.

Sakura only watched the soccer-turned-dodgeball from the side of the field with a bored expression. She was supposed to record the progress of their training but with that kind of training, she really didn't have anything to do since the only thing she needed to write was a big "ALL MISS" on the list.

The boys were quite persistent that they started to kick the balls without paying attention to their surroundings. One of the balls that missed was now threatening a passerby who happened to be Hinata. Luckily, Tenten was with her and she managed to kick the ball back to the boys, even effectively hitting Kiba square on the head.

"Pay attention! What if that ball actually hit her?" scolded Tenten. Since there were too many people kicking the ball at the same time, it's hard to figure out who kicked which ball and thus saving the culprit from Neji's wrath. Everyone knew better than to invoke the wrath of the Hyuuga.

"Okay, that's it boys. Before you actually hit someone, let's have a practice match. The starting member will play against the sub, but we'll switch the goalkeeper," said Kakashi. The boys, finally giving up, decided to follow their coach's order. Not after they mumbled, "That's because you keep dodging our shoot." though.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino sat beside Sakura, watching the boys' practice match. They were all finished with their club activities. Well, the soccer team was having an extended training hour since their members had a break due to the injury from the game against Suna and Kakashi suddenly decided that they needed to make up for time wasted for their recovery. Not something that the team really appreciated.

"I still can't believe that the boys actually listen to Kakashi-sensei," Tenten commented, while watching the boys.

"Well, they don't have a choice. It's almost a month and they have never succeeded in pulling a prank on Kakashi-sensei," answered Ino. Then she suddenly let out a fangirl squeal when Sasuke scored a goal.

"But really, they are such kids. Why don't they just stop and show some respect to the teachers?" Sakura pouted.

"Well, duh, that's just the way they are. I don't really mind though. Sometimes it is interesting to see them pulling a prank on the teachers. It's fun!" answered Ino. Sakura gave a disapproving look as an answer while Hinata looked at her feet, not sure if she agreed with Ino or Sakura. Tenten however kept quiet as she kept her focus on the field, no, actually a certain player.

Her friends immediately noticed that she was being absent minded. But Tenten was known for her love for sport so they weren't suspecting anything when she stopped paying attention to their chatting. Ino however, saw this as an opportunity to drag Tenten into doing something she hated.

"Well, since Sakura-chan is having a lot of stress being a manager and all, let's go shopping this weekend! Tenten-chan, you're coming too right?"

"Hnn..." was her reply and Ino took it as a "yes".

"Uhm, I-Ino-chan," suddenly Hinata spoke, "S-sorry, but I can't go this weekend... There are guests coming this weekend, s-so..."

"Oh, I see..." Ino looked a bit disappointed but nevertheless, she gave Hinata an assuring smile, "It's too bad, but don't worry, we can still go together another time."

Hinata smiled in relief after hearing Ino's answer and then she decided to shift her focus to Naruto, who managed to score another goal. He suddenly took notice of Hinata at the side of the field and gave her a "V" sign. This, of course, caused her to blush madly. Naruto didn't realise this though, as he then had an argument with Sasuke who told him that his response was too slow. In the end, the soccer game became a debating and insulting game, which the girls watched with bored expressions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday morning, Asuma was standing in front of a house. He had been thinking about knocking the door for a few minutes, but he was still not able to make up his mind. He sighed, 'Man, this is going to be though.' He looked at one of the room on the second floor, his mind drifting back to the day before...

_Flashback..._

_Tsunade was resting her chin on her fist. Her expression was serious and a little upset. "So, in short you haven't decided on who will participate in the yearly junior science Olympiad?" the tone that the principal used was indicating danger._

_Asuma gulped before nodding. He swore he saw Tsunade twitched. "I've just received a report from Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei that you will take full responsibility of managing the participants. But I do wonder how you will be able to do that, seeing that we don't have any participants."_

_Actually, finding someone capable enough to represents their school was an easy task. They had two geniuses, Sasuke and Neji. Sakura would also make a good choice. And he had to choose three people. The thing was, having Sasuke to represent their school in some kind of competition was out of question. He had refused when Asuma asked him, and even if they signed him up, he wouldn't show up on the day of the competition and they will be disqualified. Not to mention that Asuma'd see a living hell for the rest of his life as a punishment. It's not that Tsunade wanted him to win. It's just Tsunade'd not accept if they lose because they were disqualified since it would affect their school's name._

"_W-well... Actually... I already have two names, Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura. The problem is the third one. I mean, we can't have Uchiha since he refused and it'll do us no good to force him into joining," Asuma tried to explain._

"_So? Just find another one."_

"_Well..." Asuma fidgeted, "I actually know a good candidate. He lacks even more motivation than Uchiha, but it will be easier to convince him. The thing is... he hasn't accomplished anything worth mentioning yet, due to the lack of motivation... so I-"_

"_Whatever, just make sure to do it right. I have a high expectation this year. We have to at least get into the finals or-" The death glare Tsunade sent him was more than enough to tell him the consequences._

_End of flashback..._

The window of the room he was staring at suddenly opened, bringing Asuma back to reality. Shikamaru yawned while looking out of the window. Then he shifted his gaze to the street in front of his house and caught Asuma in front of his front door.

"Yo, Asuma. What are you doing here?" greeted Shikamaru. Asuma was his father's friend, and Shikamaru himself was pretty close to Asuma, but it had been a while since Asuma came to his house. Usually Asuma came during holidays, when he had nothing to do to play shogi with Shikamaru.

"It's Asuma-sensei, you know!" Asuma shouted, "I'm your teacher now."

Shikamaru grinned. He and Asuma had that talk before but Shikamaru found it hard to get used to call Asuma "sensei". Probably because he was pretty close to the older man.

"Whatever. Wait there, I'll open the door for you. Mom and Dad are out now, but we can play shogi while waiting for them," Shikamaru shouted back before retreating back to his room. A few minutes later, he appeared again when he opened the front door for Asuma. They played a few games of shogi, then they took a break while eating some rice crackers and having some tea.

"So, why do you come? I suppose it's not just to play shogi," asked Shikamaru.

Asuma scratched the back of his head, "well, the truth is..." He explained about his plan having Shikamaru to participate in the junior science Olympiad. Shikamaru didn't take more than one second to think of an answer.

"No way," Shikamaru answered, "Why don't you ask Sasuke instead?"

"Well, you know how Uchiha is. And the principal will have my head if we got disqualified. So please Shikamaru, do me a favour.."

"No way. It's too troublesome. I've just finally have a break from the student committee president candidate thing and I want to have some rest. Why don't you just put some random people in the third slot instead?"

"Please Shikamaru, I'm begging you. My job is on the line. If we couldn't make it to the finals then I'll... I'll..."

Shikamaru sighed. "Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll participate in your stupid Olympiad."

Asuma's eyes lighted up. "Really?"

"But in one condition. We'll have one more game now. If you win, then I'll participate."

Asuma gulped. Ever since he taught Shikamaru how to play shogi, he'd never won against him even once. But his career, no, his whole life was on the line and he didn't have much choice.

"Okay, I accept your condition."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was mentally cursing her lack of concentration, and her crush on Neji which caused her to lose concentration on the first place. Thanks to that, Ino managed to drag her to the mall to do some shopping.

"So, where's Hinata-chan?" asked Tenten with a bored tone.

"Tenten-chan, you really didn't pay attention, did you? Hinata already told us that she couldn't go with us today," Sakura answered

"Oh really?" Tenten blinked several times, "I guess I've been zoning off too much..."

"So you finally realised that. Honestly, what's so interesting about sport? I can still understand if you like to do it, but just watching is kind of..." Ino paused for a while before continuing in a sly tone, "... unless you were watching a certain someone..."

That caught Tenten off guard. "What? How could you-" Then she realised her mistake and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Too late, Ino and Sakura already cornered her with sparkling eyes.

"Now you're going to tell us who..."

"Yeah, we let you off last time. But now, we aren't letting you go until you tell us."

"So, Tenten-chan..."

"Tell us who..."

Tenten backed. While she loved her friends dearly, there were also times when they could be so evil that she felt so threatened.

"Come on..."

"Yeah, we'll promise we won't tell anyone... well, except Hinata-chan, but she's one of us. And we'll help too!"

"No," answered Tenten, "This is something that Hinata-chan mustn't know."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"You said that he wasn't Naruto."

"So, unless you were lying or you've hit your head somewhere, cause I know Naruto isn't your type..."

"... It has to be Neji. Right?'

Tenten face became red and redder at the mention of the name of her crush. She did realise that sooner or later she'd have to tell her friends about her current crush on Neji, well actually she'd liked him for a long time, but this feeling grew stronger after they became seatmate. However, she also realised that Neji saw her only as a friend and nothing more. If Neji found out about her feelings, not only she'd be rejected instantly, but it would also affect the friendship they'd built for years. And Tenten wasn't ready to lose it. It wasn't like she didn't trust her friends, it was just she knew that they would try to have her make a move on him. And although Hinata wouldn't tell Neji, she'd certainly give him more than enough hints to make him realise her feelings. She knew that they'd do that because they cared about her and yet, she was just not ready to accept their help.

"I-It's not him! I swear it's not him!"

"Tenten-chan, you're blushing..."

"T-that's... that's because y-you're... you're having the w-wrong i-idea! Yeah, that's it!"

"Tenten-chan, even Naruto or Gai-sensei would be able to see through that lie."

"I wasn't lying! I-" Suddenly Tenten froze. Ino and Sakura were surprised, especially when her expression turned into horror. They looked behind them.

Neji was walking with a girl. The girl had a long black hair and pale skin. She was quite tall and had a nice curve to boot. She really looked like a model, as although she wore a simple jacket, shirt and jeans, she still looked fashionable. They couldn't see her face clearly since she was wearing a sunglasses, but they could see Neji's expression as clear as day. And he was actually smiling to her!

Tenten felt like she was going to faint. But she had to stay strong. She had to. She knew that being Neji's girlfriend was a distant dream. There was no way Neji would like a tomboy like her. She knew that too well, being his childhood friend.

But it still hurts... And perhaps for the first time Ino and Sakura actually saw Tenten crying...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc

R&R!


End file.
